Team Obliteration : The Destruction Cube
by AriannaTheAwesome101
Summary: Alexandra Hunter had been given telekinesis as a child, and when she met a bunch of mutants, they formed a team to fight against all evil. The members include Deadpool, Lady Wolverine, Axe (Cassandra Jordan), Wolverine, the moody Slenderman, and herself, Kynetico. When Magneto plans on destroying all non-mutants, they must stop him before extinction dawns on the rest of humanity.
1. Prologue

**A/N : HEY PEOPLE!**

 **Sincerely, thank you for reading my fanfic. I hope that it won't get boring.**

 **This chapter is super short, since it's just a prologue.**

Magneto greeted the Brotherhood of Mutants as they stepped through the inter-dimensional portal.

"Welcome home," he said as he stretched out his hands to greet them. They had traveled far and wide to look for the legendary destruction cube, and they had found it. Now, here they were, returning to Genosha to hand their discovery to Magneto.

"We found it, Erik," said Mystique as she handed the cube to Magneto. It was glowing a bright, electric blue, and had a black, rotating orb in the middle of it.

"You pleased with us or not?" said Toad as he watched Magneto curiously turning the cube over in his hands. He looked up to face them.

"Yes, indeed. I'm very pleased."

A smile formed on his face, a smile that could portray his mighty, evil scheme.

 **So yeah, that's it for this chapter. I'll be writing more real quick, so.. stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 1

Slender's P.O.V.

 _Slenderman looked around himself._

 _He was in his beloved, sacred forest. He strode among the green trees and the blossoming flowers, the sun shining through the leaves._

 _He really loved his forest. It was the only place where he felt happy. No pollution, nothing of any disturbance._

 _A bird flew over to him and landed on the palm of his hand. He stroked it's little head, admiring its beauty._

 _Suddenly, thunder roared, and it was night. The bird was gone. He looked around, only to see that the bird had fallen onto the ground in death. His hands and clothes were all bloodstained. He tasted blood on his lips and looked up to see limp bodies hanging from tree branches, their innards splattered all over the floor._

Slenderman shot upright in bed. He gripped his forehead and sighed. He had been having frequent nightmares such as these for quite a while. He glanced at his bedside clock and looked out the window. Sunlight streamed in through the glass.

Ever since Alexandra, a.k.a. Kynetico, welcomed him into Team Obliteration, his point of view had changed. He remembered how it started.

He was strolling around his forest on the fine, fateful day, when suddenly, a truck came flying through the air and hit a tree next to him. Curiosity took the best of him, and he decided to take a peek at what was going on outside. He saw a group of people, three girls and two men, fighting against, some people. They were all dressed in colorful costumes, except for one, who was all black (literally his skin) and had a spider symbol on his chest with his tongue dangling out of his mouth.

He assumed that the people who threw the truck were the ones who were fighting WITH the black spider guy, and decided to help the other team, since, the truck had also entered his forest. Otherwise, he wouldn't interfere.

Later on, after the fight, Alexandra had welcomed him into the team, and he went from being a serial killer to a hero.

And now, here we was, in his room in the house that the team had bought. Not everyone was always here, but often, this is where the team would hang out.

Slenderman tried to get up, but he realized that he was stuck to the bed. Then he noticed his tendrils wrapped tightly around the bed, and recoiled them into his back once again.

He headed to his cupboard and flung it open. Inside were mostly the same suits, each hung neatly on a hanger. Aside from the suits, there was one pair of casual wear and one pair of sportswear, which Deadpool and Trenderman had managed to force him to keep. He pulled on his pants and his belt, and just as he was wearing his shirt, he heard a loud knock-knock-knock on his door. And before he could say anything, Axe had already flung open the door. The moment she say him still dressing, she turned red and slammed the door.

"What do you want?" Slenderman asked as he resumed buttoning his shirt.

"Sorry," said Axe, from behind the door. "It's just that, you have visitors."

"Oh, please don't tell me it's those rascal brothers of mine. Especially not Offenderman."

"No no, it's just Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer and that girl with the pink dress… What's her name again? Oh yeah, Sally."

"What about Ben?"

"Ben? They said that he didn't want to come along."

"Ok," said Slenderman. "I'll be there shortly."

He pulled on his suit and red tie before heading out the door.

On his way downstairs, he saw Deadpool in his boxer shorts and without a shirt running back to his room after dumping the laundry in the laundry basket.

"What the hell, Deadpool," said Slenderman as Deadpool slammed the door. "Have some courtesy, there are ladies in this compound."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," replied Deadpool loudly through his door. "I got it, blank-face."

"Shut up."

"Whatev."

When Slenderman reached the ground floor, he was greeted by Sally, who engulfed him in a hug. "Papa Slendy, we miss you!" she cried as Slenderman lifted her up.

"I missed you too, Sally," he said as she hugged his neck.

"Yo," said Jeff as Slenderman put Sally back down.

"Hi," said Eyeless Jack too.

Slenderman escorted them to the dining table when he found out that they hadn't had breakfast. Jayla, a.k.a. Lady Wolverine, who was sitting at the breakfast table dressed in a grey tank top with yellow shorts, couldn't help but ruffle Eyeless Jack's hair as he passed.

"Why don't I get that treatment?" said Deadpool as he trotted down the staircase with a pout.

"It's because you don't have any hair, you dolt," said Jayla as she smiled at him and gestured for him to sit too. Cassandra laughed at Jayla's comment and patted Deadpool's head instead.

The group of them began chatting as Alexandra served breakfast.

"Hey, where's Wolvie?" questioned Jeff as he was munching on a PB&J sandwich. They all looked at Alexandra for an answer, as she was up the earliest.

"I guess that he went for a ride on his motorcycle," she said. "You know he can't stand staying at home for too long." She joined them at the table a little while later, and they chatted until the afternoon.

 **A/N: I'll admit, this chapter was kinda brief, but don't worry, I'll try my best to make extra long chapters next time :D**

 **Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for part two!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : Just to prevent confusion, I'll repeat my character's names.**

 **Alexandra Hunter/Alex = Kynetico**

 **Cassandra Jordan/Cassie = Axe**

 **Jayla = Lady Wolverine**

 **So yeah. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! The action hasn't arrived yet, but it soon will.**

 _Alexandra's P.O.V._

Alexandra groaned as she slammed her fist down on her alarm clock.

"Shut up already," she muttered as she buried her face in her pillow.

Just then, she heard a knock on her door. She glanced back and saw a note slip under it. She groggily got out of bed, picked it up, and read it.

 _Going to visit Charles today_

 _It'd be great if you could come along_

 _Cassie's coming too_

 _-Logan_

Energy surged through Alex. She no longer felt groggy and immediately rushed to get herself ready. No way was she going to miss any opportunity to hang out with Logan. Even better, they were meeting the rest of the X-Men once again. It had been a long time since they last visited the X-Mansion.

Alex wouldn't admit it, even to herself, but she actually adored Logan. She knew that he probably didn't care for her, though. He loved Jean Grey, and she knew that.

She huffed as she pulled on a crop top and a pair of jeans. After tying her hair up into a neat ponytail, she swung the door open and headed for the living room.

 _Logan's P.O.V._

Logan headed back to his room after slipping the note under Alex's door. He really hoped that she could join him. Sure, Cassandra was good company, but he always felt that Alex was more fun. She was nothing like Jean Grey, or Mariko, but that made her… unique. Plus, she had no boyfriend.

Once he was ready, he headed to the living room. Alex and Cassie had already started the car, and were waiting for him. Alex was sitting in the front while Cassie hung out in the back, chillin with her axe. Logan slid into the driver's seat.

"What the hell, Cassie," said Logan, smirking. "You never can leave your axe alone, huh?"

"What do you think?" smiled Cassie.

"If that axe somehow flies over to the front and chops off my neck," he said, "you'll be the one who has to fix it back, understood?"

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

Suddenly, Logan slammed on the accelerator, causing everyone to lurch forward. Indeed, Cassie's axe nearly did chop of Logan's head, but she lunged after it just in time.

"See?" said Cassie as she wiped a bit of sweat of her forehead, attempting a smile. "Nothing happened…"

Logan suddenly braked and Cassie was forced to scramble after her axe again.

"Nothing happened, eh?" he said.

"It's seems like you want to get your head chopped off," said Alex.

"Nah, I just want her to get the punishment of reattaching it. She knows it's disgusting." Logan laughed.

They continued driving, Cassie clutching her axe the whole journey.

 **So yeah, that's it for now. Looks like we got a ship right here…**

 **P.S. I need help. What is Slenderman's weakness? If anyone knows, please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 3

Once they reached the X-Mansion, they were greeted by Storm. She seemed very happy that they had decided to visit.

"Oh, Logan, Cass, Alex!" she said as she swung open the door. "How nice of you all to drop by."

"Yeah," said Alex. "It was Logan's idea."

"Why don't you all come inside now," Storm said. "School's still going on, but you could still hang around."

As they entered, a few kids ran up to Logan, asking him about where he had been. He answered them as Alex and Cassie headed off to their rooms with Storm.

"So," said Storm. "How long you guys staying?"

"Maybe 3 days," said Cassie.

"That's great!"

They reached their rooms and settled in. Logan headed to his own room later.

 **Deadpool's P.O.V.**

Deadpool, Slenderman and Jayla had decided to stay behind. Yes, it was true that Logan had invited them to come along with him to visit the X-Men, but Deadpool wasn't really on good terms with them, Slenderman didn't really even know them, and Jayla had something going on. Deadpool wanted to know what that something was, but he guessed that he'd just have to wait and see.

" **You're curious, aren't you?"** said one of Deadpool's inner voices. This was the serious one, and he was in Bold.

" _What do you think?"_ said the silly voice. This one was in Italics. " _He's cray-cray for her, man."_

"I'm not," said Deadpool as he grit his teeth. He was alone in his bedroom, and was fiddling with some of his sharp-pointy weapons.

" _Yes, you are…"_ said Italics cheekily.

" **Admit it dude,"** said Bold too.

Deadpool sighed. "Fine, fine. I am."

" _Ta-daa. He admitted it."_

" **Thank you for being true to yourself."**

"Whatever."

He decided that it had been long enough that he was sitting in his bedroom, and he headed out the door. Closing it behind him, he headed to the dining room. He found Slenderman sitting alone there, munching on some food.

"Dude," said Deadpool as he began preparing a sandwich for himself. "Don't you miss eating human flesh and all that stuff? I can give you some since I can heal, if you want."

Deadpool noticed Slenderman wince. "No," said Slenderman without hesitation. "I don't want to go back to becoming a serial killer."

"But, isn't it, like a part of you?" Deadpool said once more as he sat down opposite Slenderman. "Don't you, NEED human flesh to survive? At least that's how your creator created you. I mean, you should really-"

"Deadpool," Slenderman interrupted him. "Shut up."

Deadpool realized that he probably hit a soft spot, and kept his mouth to himself.

" _Look at whatcha done, look at whatcha done, you probably hurt your bestest friend, ba- dum… ba-dum.."_ Italics sang softly in Deadpool's head to the tune of Megan Nicole's 'Look at Whatcha Done'.

" **Shut up already…"** groaned Bold.

 **Slenderman's P.O.V.**

Deadpool had went over to the television to play some games after breakfast, and Slendy simply sat at the dining table. He stared at the crumbs from his cookie that lay on the table.

Normally, Slenderman would disrupt the electrical connection in the TV and it would just show static. But, thanks to Deadpool's skills at fiddling with things and making them better, the TV was now immune to Slenderman.

But Slendy wasn't thinking about that.

When Deadpool had said that killing _was_ a part of Slendy, he didn't realize that it was true and that he had brought back some memories that Slenderman had tried very hard to forget. It happened quite a few times, days, or rather nights, where Slenderman would lose control of himself and end up going to the woods and kidnapping children. It would seem as if he were asleep, and he wouldn't remember anything that happened.

Then, when he wakes up, he would find himself in a bloody mess collapsed on his bedroom floor, with the window wide open. That's why he never put a carpet in his room. And he would taste the all too familiar taste of meat on his tongue.

And that's where all the nightmares came from.

But no one knew any of these things.

Slenderman sighed and got up. "Can I join you?" he asked Deadpool as he slid into the couch next to him.

"Sure thing, buddy," said Deadpool as he handed Slendy a controller.

 **Deadpool's P.O.V.**

As the boys continued playing their games, suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the staircase. Deadpool paused the game and turned to find…

"Jayla?" Slenderman asked. She was dressed quite nicely, with loop earrings dangling from her ears and her hair that fell nicely over her shoulders. To Slenderman, she looked like any ordinary girl, but to Deadpool, she looked…

" _ **Gorgeous…"**_ Italics and Bold moaned together.

Deadpool simply sat there, his mouth hanging open behind his mask.

"Where you going?" asked Slenderman as she grabbed a cookie from the kitchen counter and headed to the door.

"Gonna go meet my boyfriend."

Deadpool was suddenly jerked away from his thoughts and he almost jumped up. But he stayed still. This was his secret, and he was going to keep it.

"Boyfriend?" asked Slendy plainly. "We all didn't know you had one."

"Ya…" said Jayla. "I don't really talk much about him."

Deadpool meanwhile was trying very hard to swallow the lump in his throat.

A loud horn was heard, and Jayla waved to both of them before heading out the door. Deadpool gasped as the door shut.

"You okay dude?" said Slenderman as he turned to face him.

" **Shit,"** said Bold. **"Come up with something quickly. He has telepathy, you know."**

Deadpool responded to Bold's advice by coughing, then saying to Slenderman, "I chocked on my saliva."

Slenderman simply shrugged and turned back to the television. They continued their game, Deadpool not feeling so lively anymore.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I realized that there's kind of too much fluff in this story, but I feel it's necessary to give some in depths on the characters.**

 **Also, the action is gonna start very soon, don't worry. Sorry if it's been kinda boring before this.**

 _ **Deadpool's P.O.V.**_

It was around 12 o'clock at night. Deadpool couldn't sleep.

" **You're just thinking bout her, huh?"** Bold said.

"Mm-hmm," Deadpool replied.

He had decided to just wait for her in the living room. And he would wait until she came home.

The lights were all turned off. He didn't need them to be switched on anyway.

He was thinking about her boyfriend. He'd love to kill him, or hurt him, or just get rid of him forever, but he knew that he would probably hurt her if he did that.

" _Just kill him,"_ Italics tried to reason with Deadpool.

" **No way, you silly douche,"** Bold said on behalf of Deadpool. **"He knows that that would hurt her."**

" _But he would be gone, that's good enough, right?"_ Italics said again.

" **No."**

"The both of you, just shut up, ok?" Deadpool said in annoyance.

Suddenly, Deadpool heard the jingling of keys outside the door.

" _You wanna go greet her?"_

" **You should. Be a gentleman."**

But Deadpool was glued to the sofa. He was afraid to get up, and he didn't know what to do if he did. She would definitely question him if she saw him.

The door swung open, and was slammed a while later. Deadpool slinked back into the shadows. _"She's crying,_ " said Italics. Indeed, she was sniffing, and Deadpool watched her as she threw her handbag onto one of the chairs in the dining room and sat roughly on another. She put her head in her hands. She still hadn't noticed him just sitting there.

" **Go, do something…"** hissed Bold. But Deadpool was too scared to do anything. Plus, he was curious about what she would do.

After a while, Jayla got up suddenly, and Deadpool got a glimpse of her face. Her hair was a mess. There was a red mark on her left cheek, and mascara was streaming from her eyes. Her fists were clenched, and her claws were out. Deadpool suddenly felt infuriated.

"The dickhead must've slapped her," he whispered to himself angrily. He didn't realize that Jayla had heard him. She turned around sharply.

"Wade?" she said, her voice choked. "Is that you?"

" _Aww shit, you got caught."_

Deadpool stayed quiet. But he knew that Jayla could see him. He sighed as he slowly got up from crouching down in his hiding spot.

"Uh… yeah," he said. "It's me-"

He was suddenly interrupted by Jayla slapping him, very hard. He looked at her in shock, and realized she was sobbing once again, her hands on her knees. She was breathing heavily. Deadpool immediately forgave her.

"Sorry, I…" Jayla said as she choked on tears. "I just needed to let out some anger." Deadpool felt sorry for her.

"It's ok," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, and then Jayla was suddenly hugging him, her claws digging into his back. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Ow…" he muttered softly. Jayla immediately released him. "Sorry…" she said guiltily as she slid her claws back into her knuckles.

"Come," said Deadpool as he gently took her wrist and held her bag for her. "I'll take you to your room, okay?" She nodded and followed him upstairs. He placed her things beside her bed and was just about to close the door.

"Goodnight, okay?" said Deadpool. "See you tomorrow."

He closed the door and stood outside her room for a while.

"Deadpool?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Thank you for being there for me."

"No problem." He trudged off to his room.

" _You did the right thing, bro,"_ Italics said.

" **Proud of you, man,"** Bold said.

Deadpool smiled as he tucked himself into bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Jayla's P.O.V.**

Jayla woke up to the rising sun and saw that her blankets were torn up. She immediately glanced at her knuckles and saw that her claws were out. She probably had a bad dream, but she couldn't remember it. She sighed as she put her head in her hands.

Her clothes from the previous night were strewn across the floor; she had been too tired to put them in their designated place. Her hair was a mess, and it stuck out in all directions.

She scratched her head before groggily getting up and heading to her cupboard. She swung it open and grabbed another blanket and a plastic bag. Before closing the cupboard, she glanced at her all-too-familiar costume.

 _Wonder when I'll use it again…_ she thought.

She tore her eyes away from the cupboard and cleaned up the mess that she had made, stuffing her torn up blanket into the plastic bag and placing the new one nicely. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she headed downstairs, still in her pajamas.

Once she reached the bottom step, she glanced at the living room. She could see Deadpool sitting on the couch with one leg up. He seemed to be drawing something on a piece of A4 paper while humming a soft tune to himself. "Mornin," she said as she walked past him to the kitchen.

"Mornin," he replied.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, uh," he said. "It's nothing." He immediately put the drawing aside and began toying with his gun. He looked at Jayla and suddenly began to laugh.

"What?" asked Jayla, annoyed.

"Looks like you're having a really bad-hair-day, huh?" He grinned under his mask.

"Yeah," she sighed as she twirled one strand of hair around her finger. She grabbed her cup and made some hot chocolate for herself, then sat down in the dining room.

"Have you had breakfast?" she asked Deadpool as she sipped the warm drink.

"Who, me?" he said. "Yeah, I have."

After continuing in silence for a while more, Deadpool decided to ask her about yesterday.

"So…" he started, sounding nervous. Jayla raised one eyebrow at him. "What really happened yesterday?"

Jayla huffed to herself. "We had an argument, is all."

"Really?" said Deadpool, some disbelief in his voice. "Why?"

"We just… didn't see eye-to-eye."

"Well, only an idiot wouldn't see eye-to-eye with you," he said softly. Obviously though, Jayla could clearly hear him. After a short pause, Deadpool asked once more, "Did he slap you?"

Jayla grit her teeth, wishing to herself that Deadpool would just shut up. Tears threatened, but she blinked them back. "Yes…" she muttered.

"Well then," said Deadpool, raising his voice a little. "He's an utter jerk, you know?' You should totally just dump him. Bla bla bla…"

Jayla simply sat at the dining table as Deadpool reeled off his list of insults towards her boyfriend. Danny was a nice guy, sometimes he could be rude, too. But sometimes wasn't all the time. He was still her boyfriend, nothing had changed. Jayla decided she had enough.

"Deadpool," she said haltingly. He immediately stopped, seeming to realize that he had gone too far. "Shut up."

"But it's true, isn't it?" he asked. "He is a jerk, isn't he?" Jayla detected a hint of hopefulness in his voice. _Hopefulness for what?_ She wouldn't know.

She clutched her head with both of her hands. Deadpool was looking at her expectantly. "Just… go kill yourself," she said softly, barely a whisper.

But somehow, Deadpool heard her. He seemed offended and hurt at that comment, even though Jayla had said it simply because she was angry at him. There was no meaning in that sentence, but Deadpool had misunderstood.

"Fine," he muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. "So be it."

"Wade…" Jayla tried to say, but Deadpool had already gone up the staircase, bringing his gun and drawing along with him. A moment later, she heard a door slam.

10 minutes later, she was having a chat with Slenderman at the dining table, trying to calm her nerves.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang through the air and shook the whole household.

Jayla clenched her teeth and bit her lip, forcing back tears.

"Wonder what happened," said Slenderman, not realizing what had happened before. He was completely calm, and even chuckled a little. "Deadpool should really learn how to handle those weapons of his."

But Jayla knew that that was no accident.

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

Logan strolled out of the mansion. The day was coming to an end, and the sun was setting. He took a deep breath of fresh air and headed to sit down on a bench.

He took a sip from his coffee cup as he watched the sun set. Everything was calm and beautiful at the moment.

Until he smelt something that seemed wrong.

Dangerous.

He held his coffee cup away from himself and sniffed the air. "Not possible…" he thought to himself. He got up and began to follow the scent, abandoning his cup on the bench.

He wandered around the mansion, and met a couple of kids doing their own things. He continued following the scent, and it led him back inside the mansion all the way to…

 _Cerebro?_

Logan stopped and looked around curiously. "What the hell…" he muttered. He was just about to turn back when he noticed a beeping noise, and turned around to find a bomb, placed in the corner at the far side of the room. He immediately began to run to it, when there was a sudden loud boom.

He flew back and landed hard on his back. Smoke billowed up, and half of the wall was destroyed. The fire sprinklers around the area began to spray water. Logan coughed on his fist as he stood up, and he heard another loud boom in the upper floors of the mansion.

He took off running, and suddenly remembered something that had happened earlier in the day. He had passed by Scott, he seemed quite normal enough, but something smelt fishy about him.

Logan now knew that he shouldn't have simply ignored it.

"Must've been Mystique," he muttered to himself as he ran through the chaos that was going on in the school. He met Alex and Cassie on his way. Even though everything was going haywire, Cassie still had the guts to stick out her foot and trip him.

"What the hell, Cass!" said Logan angrily as he scrambled to his feet.

"I figured that if I didn't do that there was no way you were going to stop and listen to us," she said, smirking.

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. "What, then?" he said impatiently.

"A bomb blew up in Alex's room. A few more blew up outside."

"So?" he said. "Anything else?"

"They seem to be sucking in the mansion bit by bit," she said once more, no sign of panic in her voice. "Oh yeah, Magneto's outside with the Brotherhood of Mutants making sure that no one escapes."

Alex had already run off and was trying to use her telekinesis to stop the bomb in her room from sucking everything else up.

"Well then," Logan said angrily. "Do something!"

"I don't think my axe is going to help this situation in any way."

"Then fly!" Logan was clenching his fists and his claws were already out. "I don't know, just patrol the area! Get the kids somewhere safe!"

"Okay then," she said, shrugging, and headed off to herd the kids somewhere. Logan hurried off outside to find the rest of the X-Men battling with the Brotherhood. He tried to help them, but something stopped him.

"What the hell?!" he cried out as he clenched his teeth and tried to move. He realized he was stuck.

And only one person could do that.

"Hello, Logan," Magneto said from behind him. "What a lovely surprise to meet you here."

Before Logan could reply, he was raised and thrown right into a solid brick wall. He grunted in pain as he tried to get up, but was lifted into the air once again.

"You know what I don't understand about you, Logan," said Magneto calmly as he lifted Logan into the air. "You never seem to realize your weakness. I mean, come on, you're literally all metal. It just makes things so much easier for me."

Magneto flung him into someone, whom he later realized was Kitty Pryde. They crashed hard onto the ground. She had previously been helping Iceman fight Scarlet Witch.

"Oww!" cried Kitty as they both struggled to get up. "What the hell!"

"Sorry," muttered Logan. "I just-"

He was cut off as his fist was raised, claws out, and it plunged right through Kitty. Plain shock was plastered across both of their faces. Thank goodness she could phase.

Kitty finally registered what was going on, but Logan had already been hurled at another X-Men, this time Iceman.

"Run!" he told Iceman as he raised his fist once again, this time in a punch, having no control over himself whatsoever. Iceman was too shocked to move, but luckily Kitty grabbed his wrist and pulled him off before any damage was caused.

Logan was lifted into the sky once more, feeling utterly useless and helpless, when he heard a cry and was suddenly dropped from 20 feet high. As he struggled to get up after the fall, he saw Cyclops trying to stop Magneto. _Thanks, man_ , he thought as he plunged his claws right through Toad, who was trying to attack him.

The fight went on for a while, and Logan caught a glimpse of Cassie hacking at a bomb that hadn't blown up yet outside the mansion. Just as she ran back inside, a commanding thought pierced through each of their minds. It wasn't a word, but everyone understood it. The entire Brotherhood simply stopped fighting and stood still, seeming to be frozen in time. Meanwhile, all the X-Men turned back, including Logan, to find the Professor at the door, two of his right fingers to his temple, staring at Magneto with clenched teeth.

"Charles," Magneto said. "Been a long time, eh?"


	7. Chapter 6

_**Logan's P.O.V.**_

Professor X simply stared at Magneto. He looked very upset.

"Yes," he replied, his fingers still to his temple. "It's been a long time indeed. But what do you want with my X-Men?!" Nothing had been going on lately, and then, suddenly this attack had come out of nowhere.

Logan looked at Magneto. His arms were crossed, and he was hovering in the air, looking very commanding, the way he always did. Logan could tell that every single X-Men was itching to take down Magneto once and for all, but they all waited patiently for Charles to finish.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing got in my way," he replied calmly.

"Got in your way of what?"

"Mmm… something that you human protectors wouldn't like." Magneto smirked. "You see, if you could at least stop defending the humans, I'd leave you alone. They _hate_ us, Charles. You've seen the evidence yourselves. I just don't get why you can't understand."

Charles didn't react.

"You forced me to do this," Magneto sighed. He thrust his hand out, and the Professor's wheelchair began to float.

"Professor!" Storm and Cyclops both cried out as they lunged after him, but Magneto flung the wheelchair against a wall, and the Professor crashed onto the ground, unconscious.

Just then, Logan heard the last bomb whirr to a stop. Everything suddenly seemed quite. He turned around to see the Brotherhood back in action, tackling the X-Men once more.

He ran to join the fight, and caught a glimpse of Magneto gesturing to them. They seemed to back off from the mansion, and Logan didn't understand why.

That was until Magneto threw something in their direction, and Logan was running straight into it when dirt and soil flew up into the air and threw him far back. Way farther than he would have imagined possible.

He blinked twice, sprawled on his back, as he saw the blazing fire, and then only registered the BOOM that had sounded earlier. But the fire was different. It glowed electric blue instead of a bright orange.

He tried to run back, desperate to save his fellow X-Men, when a resounding crack landed against his skull. He turned to find Mystique, suddenly out of nowhere.

"Fine day to meet you once again, eh, Logan?" she said with an evil grin as she uppercut him. He was totally unprepared for this. He was tired, and he needed to get back to his friends.

"You did this," he growled at her and tried to swipe at her with his claws. "You placed the bomb."

"So you figured it out, huh?" she said, still having that stupid grin plastered across her face. "But I guess it's too late, isn't it? Didn't follow your _animal_ instincts, this is what you get." She stressed the word 'animal' in a way that seemed unpleasant to Logan.

Logan growled and lunged at her, but she sidestepped just as easily. He heard a scream from behind him, and turned to see what was going on. Every second he spent fighting with Mystique meant more danger for his friends.

While he was distracted, Mystique kicked him right in the face. As he spun and fell on the dirt face-first, Mystique laughed. "You'll never get to your poor friends in time, I'm afraid."

He got up and ignored her, rushing to the explosion. "Too bad," she hollered after him. "There's no way they would've survived that."

Logan ignored her comment and continued on. _How could she say that? What was she, stupid?_ The X-Men had survived so many things, surely this… this small explosion wouldn't hurt anyone that bad.

Logan neared the blue flames and stepped in. He knew his healing factor would take care of everything, but still, the pain from this explosion was… unnaturally excruciating.

He stepped in further, and soon he began to feel like his very being was getting torn apart. But he prodded on.

"Storm? Kitty? Bobby?" he called out blindly through the flames. His energy was being sapped real quickly, for some reason.

 _Just go on…_ He pushed himself. _One more step…_

And then the ground rushed up to meet him.

 _ **Alexandra's P.O.V.**_

"Hurry," Alex said to Cassie. "Is everyone alright? All the X-Men here? The Professor?"

"All the kids are okay, and all the X-Men seem to be here…" Cassie said, her index finger tapping on her chin thoughtfully as she scanned the crowd. "But I have a hunch that someone's missing."

"Someone's missing?!" exclaimed Alex in shock.

"I told you, it's just a hunch."

Alex and Cassie had successfully succeeded in stopping all the bombs from doing any further damage, and they had rounded everybody back up inside the mansion. The injured would later be brought to the infirmary.

Alex scanned the crowd of people. Cassie could be right… maybe someone was missing.

"You know," Cassie said, flying up next to her. "It's a really good thing that tomorrow's the start of the summer holidays. Cause if not, I-"

"LOGAN!" Alex exclaimed in shock as she dashed out of the mansion, realizing that, indeed, someone was missing.

"I know you're obsessed with him but I don't care," muttered Cassie as she watched Alex fly off.

"Oh, wait."

Alex reached the site of the explosion just as she watched Logan fall to the ground. She put up a small barrier around herself using her telekinesis to prevent herself from getting hurt by the flames. She knew that this explosion was NOT ordinary, at all.

She flew right through the flames and scooped Logan up, at least she tried to.

"Oh boy," she said in a strangled voice as she tugged his right arm. "Never knew a person could be so heavy. Then again your skeleton _is_ metal." She gave up and used her telekinesis to pick him up instead. She brought him back inside the mansion and studied him.

He was hurt quite badly, and he had a few bruises here and there alongside the scorch marks that the flames had left.

"How is he?" asked Cassie as she walked over and knelt next to Alex.

"I guess he'll heal…" Alex replied. "…eventually."

"He's a strong dude, and you know that."

Alex nodded.

"Oh yeah, Cass? Could you help to put out the flames?"

"How the hell do you expect me to do that? I mean, the thing definitely can't be put out with water." She gestured to the fire. "Just look at it."

"Well," said Alex thoughtfully. "you do know a few spells that should be able to help with this, right?"

Cassie sighed. "I'll go try."

"Don't forget your magic wand!" Alex called playfully after her. She simply laughed it off as she brought her axe with her outside.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Cassandra's P.O.V.**_

Cassandra stood over Logan, her arms folded across her chest.

They were in the infirmary. Alexandra was busy attending to all the others who needed help. It was the day after the attack and most of the children had already been sent home.

She watched Logan slowly began to heal. She wondered what it would be like to be able to heal. No more goddamn scars, sometimes no more pain, but Logan had told her that he could still feel pain, so…

Almost everyone in the team had a healing factor. Logan, Jayla, Deadpool and Slendy could all heal.

The only odd ones out were herself and Alex.

She wondered if it was a pain in the butt sometimes, healing so fast. But what troubles could it cause? Maybe people throwing knives at you for the fun of it cause they knew that you would wake up, but still, that would be pretty cool.

At least Alex and Cass could fly. That was something the others couldn't do. She guessed that it was enough to make up for the fact that neither of them had a healing factor.

Logan began to stir.

"Unh…" he grunted. "Where am I…?"

Suddenly he shot up and glanced around him wildly. His claws shot out, and her gripped the mattress tightly. Cassie raised an eyebrow at him calmly. He looked at her, panicked.

"The other X-Men?"

Cassie nodded and gestured behind her with her thumb. He relaxed a little, and his claws slowly slid back into his knuckles.

"How did they…?"

She cleared her throat and began recounting what had happened. "Well, when the explosion happened, Kitty grabbed hold of whoever she could, Iceman also built a shield of sorts out of ice, and the two rushed to the mansion with whoever they got. Alexandra went back and got the rest, who were either about to be or already unconscious. Storm and Cyclops weren't really affected, since they were near the mansion. The Professor was with them." She coughed, and some blue smoke came from her mouth. Logan had a questioning look on his face.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm not a fire-breathing dragon. I must've inhaled something when I was trying to put out the fire."

Logan seemed to understand.

"So, as I was saying, we went back into the mansion and assumed everyone was safe. But I kind of had a hunch that someone was missing. So we stood around for a while, looking around. I was just talking to Alex when she was like 'LOGAAANNNNNNN!' and then she took off running, or rather flying, right out the door. I thought her obsession with you was going overboard until I realized what happened."

Logan raised a suspicious eyebrow with a smirk. "Obsession?"

"Uh…" stammered Cassie. _Ohmigosh what did I just say?_ "Just… So anyways she dragged you back in the mansion and complained that you were heavy and we inspected you and then I put out the fire while she brought you here," Cassie rushed on, trying her best to avoid Logan's question. He still had his eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Okay then…" he said.

Cassie was just about to say something when Alex flew up to both of them. "Oh hey, you're awake!" she said to Logan. "Good, good… But I think if we are all ready we should really really go and check out the bomb outside. Both Storm and Cyclops are already out there."

"Right," said Logan as he got up. "Let's go."

Cassie and Alex began flying out as Logan walked on foot.

 _Thank goodness I escaped that._

 _ **Alexandra's P.O.V.**_

"Hi," said Scott as we joined him. He and Storm were squatting next to the extinguished bomb. "How's everyone?"

"Great. No one's badly injured," Alex replied.

"The Professor?" asked Storm, looking up from the bomb.

"He's doing really good too."

"Okay then."

Alex looked at the bomb. It had most probably been in the shape of a cube, and was still glowing blue. It had split open from its centre, and had a blackish orb that was floating in the middle.

"Are you sure it's not going to explode?" said Logan nervously, not convinced that the bomb had been put out completely. "It's still glowing…"

"I guess…" Cassie replied. Everyone stared at her in horror and Alex took two steps back. "I'm kidding. It won't explode." Alex sighed and stepped forward again.

"Where are the other bombs?" Storm asked, glancing at Alex and Cassie. "The ones that they put in the mansion?"

"Wait here," said Cassie as she flew off.

"So…" said Alex as Cassie flew off. "I think we need to conduct some research on these things."

Scott gestured to the mansion with his right hand. "I don't think any research will be conducted soon. The only thing that would be conducted here is reconstruction."

"Well, we could always bring it back to the team's house, right?" said Logan. "I mean, we do have a research area in the basement floors."

"I guess that would have to suffice for now," said Storm, sighing as she glanced at the mansion.

"I don't get it," said Alex after a moment. "We're still fine, the bomb didn't affect us too much. Surely Magneto knew that everything would be alright, right?"

"Right," answered Storm. "But now that he has attacked us, we have been distracted. And of course, we need to rebuild the mansion before the end of the summer break. If not, the kids would have no place to go."

"So technically," said Alex thoughtfully. "He's succeeded?"

Storm nodded.

"Well, you still got us, right? Team Obliteration?"

Alex thought she saw Scott chuckle. But Storm nodded. "Thank goodness we have you." She sighed. "And now you'll have to help us."

Scott looked very surprised at this. Suddenly Alex felt angry. _He doesn't think we're capable, huh? I'll show him._ We'll _show him._

At that moment, Cassie flew in. She was clutching something that looked similar to the bomb in front of them, except that it was smaller and it hadn't split open yet.

"This one's the best I could find," said Cassie. "Sorry for the gash right down the centre, I kind of went overboard with my axe."

It was obvious that the bomb hadn't exploded. Cassie must've gotten to it before it blew up.

After talking a bit more, Alex, Cassie, and Logan decided that it was time to pack up and head home. They picked up the bombs carefully and thanked Storm and Scott for letting them stay.

"Call us if you need any help," Storm told Alex. "We'll be there in a jiffy."

Alex nodded. Turning to the mansion, they headed back inside.

Alex stepped out of the mansion, shouldering her backpack. The gentle breeze settled on her skin and the sun shone brightly in the sky. A perfect day, except for the fact that the field in front of her was bare – scorched by the flames yesterday. She turned back to the mansion. Some of its walls were gone and there was dust all over the place.

"I really wish that we could stay back and help with the rebuilding," Alex said guiltily to Storm.

"You've done enough," she replied. "Just don't forget the research."

Logan was placing his backpack in the car boot. He put the two bombs in the backseat. "Cassie," he said as she climbed into the car after saying her goodbyes. " _Please_ take care of those." He gestured to the bombs.

"Sure thing, boss!" she replied cheerily.

"I'm serious," Logan said as he walked over to Storm. "Thanks for letting us drop by."

"You guys are welcome to drop by any time you like, as always." she replied. "Now shoo! We've all got work to do."

Logan and Alex hopped into the car. Alex and Cassie waved goodbye to Storm as they drove off.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! The action has finally started, eh? I know it might currently seem lame and all, but trust me, the good parts are to come!**

 **Oh yeah, and that kill yourself thing, I guess it seems kinda weird and all, but I'm not so sure how I can fix that. Just ignore it if you didn't really like it.**

 **I would really appreciate it if you could give comments, so I can improve my writing. I don't really know if I captured the characters well, but you'll have to tell me if I did!**

 **Once again, thank you all SO MUCH for reading this fanfic!**

 **I LOVE YA GUYS!**

 _ **Deadpool's P.O.V.**_

Deadpool was seated at the dining table, waiting for Logan and his gang to arrive. It was 4.00 p.m. He stared at the clock, watching it tick, each second passing by. His elbows were planted firmly on the table and his chin was resting in his hands. His drawing lay unfinished in front of him, a pencil next to it. He couldn't actually draw, but he gave it a try anyway.

" _You're so useless, you know,"_ Italics said to him.

"I know," he sighed. "But what else am I supposed to do?"

" _Go on a date with Jayla, man. Your dream could come true."_ Deadpool winced a little when he said Jayla's name.

" **Don't be so stupid,"** muttered Bold. **"She already has a boyfriend."**

"The two of you just shut up, okay?" said Deadpool out loud, his voice rising. "I don't want to talk about this now." He sighed and rubbed his temples.

" **Then why don't you get up and get some chimichangas? Surely that'll make you feel better, right?"**

Bold had a point.

"You're right…" Deadpool said as he stood, folding his drawing twice and grabbing the keys. "Chimichangas are bae. Let's go, then."

He grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open to find a surprised looking Logan, two girls behind him.

"Well, you're finally back," Deadpool said.

"I was just about to open the door," said Logan.

"Well, it was obvious enough already." He gestured to the keys. "I was just about to go get chimichangas."

As he stepped out the door, Deadpool noticed that the three looked very exhausted. Also, Cassie's axe wasn't so shiny anymore.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked as they stepped into the house.

"We'll explain it with the others," answered Logan.

"Okay then," said Deadpool. "I take it that it must be very important. Jayla and Slenderman are both training downstairs. Now I'll be off."

"No, no way," said Cassie as she grabbed Deadpool's wrist and dragged him back into the house. "You are staying here until we're done explaining."

"What, why?" groaned Deadpool.

"It's important. After the explanation you can go," said Cassie. Suddenly she yanked Deadpool's drawing out of his hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" exclaimed Deadpool as he lunged for the drawing. Cassie studied it.

"Nice drawing," she said as she handed it back. "It looks strangely like Jayla, I have to admit."

"Really?" said Deadpool, faking surprise.

"Yeah."

But Deadpool was actually happy that it looked like Jayla, since that's who he was drawing. He tucked the paper in one of his pouches, feeling pleased with himself.

Alexandra had closed the door and locked it. She was carrying two cubes made of metal.

"What's that?" said Deadpool as he grabbed one of the cubes. He turned it over in his hands, studying it.

"Careful with it," warned Alex.

"Why should I?" he said, tossing it. Alex winced.

"It's a bomb, stupid." Alex didn't tell him that it was already extinguished. He immediately handed the bomb back to her.

"Why the hell would you bring a bomb in here?" he said. "You aren't Mystique are you?" He sniffed her, pretending to be like how Logan sniffs the air when he's tracking somebody.

"Bub," growled Logan. "That's not what I do."

Deadpool stopped. He didn't want Logan to get angry now.

"Let's go then," said Cassie, taking one of the bombs. She stepped into the elevator, which was placed next to the staircase. The others followed after her, dumping their backpacks on the couch before they went.

Cassie punched in the button with the letter 'T' on it, and they began their descent. "Let's get Jayla and Slendy first."

They stepped out of the elevator into the underground training room. There was a huge control panel in front of them. A one way mirror was placed in between the large training area and the control panel. The walls were all painted white, and three wheeled swivel chairs were placed in front of the control panel.

Slenderman and Jayla were busy taking down a group of villains. Of course, it was only a simulation, but it could hurt them and they could hurt the villains. Plus, there were weapons that could pop out from the ceiling and walls and shoot them. It was sort of like the danger room back at the X-Mansion.

Slenderman was hurled against one of the walls, but he recovered quickly. Getting back up, he plunged his tendrils right through one of the villains. Jayla swiped her claws at one of the weapons, and then another picked her up and wrapped itself around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She shouted in rage as she tried to escape its tight grasp.

Slenderman finished off the last enemy and turned to help Jayla. As he ran up to her, he was suddenly shot by one of the weapons. It had released a sticky green substance and had glued him to the wall.

The two just stared at each other, and then Jayla began laughing. Slenderman looked disgusted, but he couldn't get off the wall.

"End training," said Slenderman loudly. The weapons slowly went back into their place, the goo melting off Slenderman. The long metal coil dropped Jayla, and she landed on the ground perfectly.

"- look disgusting," they heard Jayla say as they stepped out of the door and into the control room. She was pointing at Slenderman and laughing.

"I don't only look disgusting, I _feel_ disgusting," he replied, glancing at the green goo that still dripped from his suit. They both looked up to see the rest.

"Oh, hey guys!" exclaimed Jayla in surprise. "You're finally back! Whatcha got there?" She gestured to the two bombs that Alex was holding.

"We'll explain it at the lab."

"Right then" said Slenderman, "curiosity is getting the better of me. I'll go get changed from this icky mess and I'll join you guys." Cassie gave a thumbs up to him, and they headed their own ways.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Cassandra's P.O.V.**_

They all headed to the lab. Slenderman joined them soon after. Then Logan, Alex and Cassie began recounting what had happened.

"So, we were all having a nice regular stay at the X-Mansion," started Cassie. "No one expected anything to happen. Then… I dunno." She glanced at Logan for help.

He cleared his throat. "I was having a walk around the mansion yesterday evening, when I smelt something that seemed a bit off."

"So you followed it," guessed Deadpool. "And then you found a bomb like those cubes near Cerebro. And it blew up in your face."

Logan stared at him, surprise clearly evident on his face. "Yes," he said. "How the hell did you figure that out?"

"Just a hunch," Deadpool shrugged. No one would understand his fourth wall breaking powers anyways.

"So yeah, anyways," continued Cassie. "soon Logan was running around like a maniac because soon there were bombs blowing up all over the mansion. Alex and I had to ask him what the heck was going on, but he wouldn't stop, and I knew that, so I tripped him."

"You _what_?!" said Jayla in shock. She looked at Logan, then at Cassie, then back at Logan, then finally Cassie.

"I tripped him," she replied. She acted as if it were no big deal.

"You didn't have to mention that," grumbled Logan.

Alex continued. "Cass told him that a bomb had blew up in my room and that it was slowly sucking up the mansion bit by bit, which it was. He told her to go do something, help around, and I was already trying to focus the bomb's energy back in on itself."

"Meanwhile, I had been outside the mansion. There was a fight going on between the X-Men and the Brotherhood. Magneto was there too. And," Logan paused for a while, his voice getting quiet, as if he were embarrassed. "he threw me about. Into a wall and even hurled me at Kitty Pryde."

"Well, duh," said Deadpool. "You're all metal."

Cassie raised a finger to shush him, and urged Logan to continue.

"Then the Professor used his telepathy to freeze all the Brotherhood members, and then he asked why Magneto was attacking them. It seems that he didn't want us to get in his way. For what? We don't know. And the next thing I knew, the Professor was hurled at a brick wall and the explosion happened."

"It was literally blue fire," said Cassie, sounding a little excited. "Like, electric blue. Do you know how _cool_ that is?"

"It was NOT cool, Cass," said Alex, her arms crossed across her chest.

"But what about the X-Men?" asked Jayla. "Are they all alright?"

"Yup," said Cassie. "Alex and I saved the day, and also saved poor little Wolvie who was stuck in the fire." She stuck her tongue out at Logan, who scowled in response.

"Why the hell did you even go into the fire, Logan?" asked Deadpool. "That's literally absurd. I know you can heal and all, but still…" He shuddered.

"I was looking for the other X-Men. I didn't know they were already safe," Logan replied.

"Wait," said Slenderman. It was the first time he had spoken throughout the entire conversation. "Why was the bomb sucking up things bit by bit like what you described? Regular bombs don't do that."

Suddenly, Cassie was struck with the realization that she had never thought of this.

"We don't know," sighed Alex. "I've been thinking real hard about it, but clearly, it doesn't make any sense."

"I guess that's why we're all here, then," Cassie said, pretending that she thought about the question too.

They all sat in silence for a while.

"Logan," said Jayla. "what did it feel like? When you were in the fire?"

"Uh…" started Logan. "It's a little hard to recall. It could've made my memories a little… fuzzy. But I know that there was sheer pain, like really excruciating pain," he paused. "and that it felt like my very being was getting torn apart."

Jayla could only nod. They all immediately turned to look at the bombs placed on the table.

"Definitely no ordinary bombs," murmured Cassie, the gears in her head working furiously. Something was very familiar about the whole incident. The blue flames, the very-being-torn-apart thing…

"Cassandra!" Alex shouted, jolting her out of her thoughts. "I thought you had gone deaf over there. I called you for like, five times."

"Sorry," muttered Cassie.

"Anyways, we need your help to study the bombs, maybe use a little of your magic. Deadpool's already working on searching the databases for anything like it, and Logan and Jayla are working on taking the smaller bomb apart. You, Slendy and I will study the components that made the bigger bomb."

Cassie nodded and suppressed a wave of happiness. _I'm working with Slendy! Talk about dream come true!_

Cassandra's favorite member of the team had always been Deadpool, even from the very start when he used to annoy the crap out of everyone possible. But she had feelings for Slenderman, different kind of feelings.

Basically saying that she has a crush on him.

She headed over to the table and they started trying to work things out.

 _ **That night…**_

Cassie lay on her bed, her arms outstretched and her feet dangling over the edge. She was in a pair of yellow striped pajamas, and her wavy hair spilled out on her pillow. Nothing had been achieved today. They still hadn't found anything out about the bomb yet, and its mysterious origins remained unknown.

Still, a voice in her head kept nagging at her. She definitely knew where the bomb had gotten its power, its energy to fuel it. She just couldn't place her finger on what the source was.

 _This is so frustrating!_ She rolled onto her side and decided that she would just sleep on it. Then again, she might forget everything by morning. But there was nothing that she could do.

Her consciousness began to float away as she fell asleep, still thinking about the problem, when a single word popped into her mind.

Her eyelids flew open, and she threw off the covers. She glanced at the clock before rushing out to the lab. 12.30a.m. She didn't realize that she had been thinking to herself for so long. _Never too late, I guess._

Cassie skidded down the hallway to the elevator. As soon the door open, she stepped in and punched in the button that was labeled 'L'. She jumped up and down in excitement and squeezed through the elevator doors before it could even fully open for her.

She launched herself into the swivel chair in front of the research computer and flicked it on. She logged on, her fingers flying over the keyboard. Her password was very long because she kept some very important secrets under her account.

She logged in, again, into the research database. It basically contained everything you needed to know about every superhero and magical weapons and all that. It was linked to the S.H.I.E.L.D. databases, since Director Fury had granted them access. She typed in furiously.

 _The Destruction Cube._

One result popped up. She hovered her mouse over it, took a deep breath, and clicked on it. Her eyes scanned the information that was given about it.

 **The Destruction Cube**

 **Discovered in : 1985**

 **Discovered by : Unknown**

 **Color : Blue**

 **Color when reversed : Orange**

 **Description : The Destruction Cube is a blue colored cube with a black orb in its core. It is of mythical origin, and is believed to be related to the Tesseract. Its energy can only be used for destruction. It is unable to grant energy to create. If used to create fire, the flames would burn a bright electric blue, instead of regular orange-red. If a person were to step in the fire, he/she would be completely obliterated in a few minutes. The energy from the cube is so strong that it tears a person from the inside out, destroying the soul, memories and consciousness before moving on to the physical body. The flames can only be put out with magic, and will continue to destroy if left unattended.**

 **The Destruction Cube's energy can be reversed, but it is an extremely difficult process that requires a lot of magic. No one has managed to fully achieve this feat, but it can be done.**

 **The Destruction Cube is kept, hidden, in an alternate realm. Its exact location is currently unknown.**

Cassie read it again in disbelief. There was only so little information about it. But she knew that this had been the source of the power used to fuel the bombs. There was no other possibility, and all the information that they had previously gathered up, it all led to this.

Cassie decided to print it out, it would be easier to show to the rest of the team tomorrow morning. She watched as the printed whirred and slowly printed the information. Once it was done, she shut down the computer and headed to the kitchen to place the paper on the dining table.

Finally, she trailed back to her bedroom. With a yawn, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

A month or so had passed from the time when the attack on the X-Mansion occurred. The reconstruction still wasn't done yet, for some reason. And no new information had been acquired regarding the Destruction Cube.

Cassie remembered how they were all eager to find out more about the mysterious cube throughout the whole week, but then the excitement had faded away. Logan went back to the X-Men to see if they needed any help, Deadpool had gone on his mercenary business, Slenderman got back to his Creepypasta friends and Alexandra, Jayla and Cassie had all went back to their own jobs. Every day the three girls would return home to an empty and quiet house, and it did seem kind of boring for a while.

 _ **Cassandra's P.O.V.**_

Cassandra awoke to the sunlight streaming in through her window. She groaned and rolled onto her belly, burying her face into her pillow.

Until she realized what day it was.

She gasped as she flipped and shot upright, then rushed into the shower and got ready. All in less than 5 minutes.

She came rushing out of her room and barreling down the corridor, passing by Deadpool's, Logan's and Slenderman's rooms, all left empty. When she reached the other two girls' rooms, she banged on their doors with her fist.

"GIRLS!" she cried through the doors. "WAKE UP!"

As she was just about to slam her fist down onto Alex's door once more, it swung open, throwing her off balance a little. Alex was staring at her with a look of annoyance on her face. Her hair was super messy, and she looked very grumpy.

"What do you want, Cassie?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Don't you know what day it is?" cried Cassie as she bounced up and down lightly.

"I suppose it's the day that you annoy us all?" asked Jayla, who had also opened her door and was now leaning on the doorframe.

"No," said Cassie. "It's the fourth of July!"

The two girls stared at her, looks of boredom on their faces. "So?" asked Jayla after a while.

"We are all spending the whole day out together," announced Cassie. "whether you like it or not, because eventually you will. Now go get dressed," she added, shooing them into their rooms.

"And hurry up with that too, we don't have until tomorrow for this," she called out to them as she spun on her heel and walked off.

Cassie munched on some chocolate as she leaned on the kitchen counter while waiting for them to get ready. She was thinking whether it would be fun if they all wore their superhero costumes, but, considering hers was metal, it would seem quite odd to other people.

Finally, the two girls came downstairs. They were all dressed casually. The moment they reached the bottom step, Cassie grabbed both their wrists and yanked them out the doorway and into the car.

"I'm driving," she announced. "I've made special plans and I know where to go."

Once everyone was ready, she stepped on the gas and barreled down the road.

 _ **That night…**_

The girls stuck close together as they prepared to watch the 4th of July fireworks. They were just part of many who had gathered to watch the spectacle.

"So, girls," Cassie said, shoving her hands into her jeans pockets and grinning. "how did you enjoy today?"

"It was awesome, Cass," said Alex, a look of gratefulness in her eyes. "Thank you so much for planning all this."

"Ah, no need to get all formal on me."

"I have never consumed so much ice cream and junk food in my entire life," said Jayla, grinning. "And I never dreamed I would."

"So, all that forcing you awake in the morning worth it?"

"Yup."

"Totally."

Cassie grinned and looked back up at the sky. There were still no fireworks yet.

"Uh, guys," said Jayla suddenly. Cassie turned to face her. She looked worried, as if something bad was going to happen. Her hand was over her mouth and her eyebrows were knitted together. "I feel as if something's wrong…"

"Aww, come on Jayla," said Alex. "loosen up a bit."

"No, no," insisted Jayla. "I can smell it-"

Jayla was interrupted by the first of the fireworks. The girls glanced up, but then heard something else. A loud crash.

And it wasn't coming from the fireworks.

The people that were gathered there didn't seem to notice. They were too involved in taking selfies and hugging their loved ones.

"I told you…" whispered Jayla as the other two girls turned around just in time to see a huge truck hurtling towards the crowd.

Cassie felt glued to the ground. The day had been going so well, and now, there was this. She watched in horror as the truck began to descend and people began to realize that there was trouble.

But Alex was fast to act. She threw her hands up, and the truck stayed floating in the air. Her face had gone red because of the effort she used to stop the truck since it had gained momentum. She slowly lowered it onto safe ground, just as another vehicle was hurled again.

This time it was Cassie's turn. She flew to the vehicle and stopped it in midair before slowly lowering it down. Super strength wasn't one of her many abilities, but the adrenaline rushing through her bones gave her enough strength to carry on. As she was just about to land, a bomb exploded, and the people began shrieking and crying out, the all too familiar blue flames slowly engulfing them.

Cassie realized with a jolt that this was what Magneto had planned all along. And true enough, there he was, hovering in the distance.

"Cassie, help!" Alex cried. "Put out the flames!" She was already helping people to evacuate the area. Cassie started running to her when another bomb exploded just behind her.

She glanced behind her to see Jayla pushing people out of harm's way, when suddenly something kicked her to the ground. She looked up but saw no one. As she stood up again, she was suddenly attacked with blows from all angles.

She staggered back in pain and shock and caught a glimpse of silvery white hair.

Suddenly, someone was behind her and pushing her forward onto the ground. She immediately took off and flew a few feet away from her attacker. It turned out to be Quicksilver. He grinned up at her and gave her a thumbs-up. At least she thought he was giving it to her, until she was suddenly punched from behind. She lurched forward and spun around to see Scarlet Witch hovering behind her. She could still hear Alex calling out to her from below to help her, but she couldn't; not with Wanda standing in her way.

Cassie threw a punch at Wanda, but she dodged it swiftly. _The day I let my guard down,_ Cass thought as she tried again, _the day I forget to bring my axe, this happens._ She tried to summon her axe, but it was difficult when she was trying to dodge Wanda's attacks.

Desperate, Cassie tried for some magic, magic to decapitate Wanda in some way or to just simply knock her out unconscious. But it backfired on her, and her world faded to black as she came tumbling through the sky.

 _ **Jayla's P.O.V.**_

Jayla noticed something falling through the sky and somehow realized that it was Cassie. What had happened to her? She didn't know, and she would have to find out later.

Now, she was desperately saving innocent citizens from the blazing blue fire in front of her. Everywhere she looked, there was fire. Some people were badly hurt, others unconscious, and she suspected that some of them that spent too long in the fire were going to have a severe case of amnesia.

She returned a little boy to his parents. He had somehow, been totally unaffected by the fire. He ran into his parents and hugged them, and they hugged him back, sobbing in relief. It was all very touching.

She turned around, just about to go and help others, when suddenly she was shoved to the side. She crashed onto the ground just as Quicksilver punched her in the face. She unsheathed her claws, scrambled up and charged at him, but he was nowhere to be found.

She sniffed the air, and turned to see him grinning at her. She jumped back in shock.

"Two down, one more to go," he said, still keeping that toothy grin on his face, before shoving her right into the fire.

The explosion had somehow been so strong that it had burned a pit into the ground. It was fueled by the energy of destruction anyways.

Jayla fell into the pit, where the fire was the strongest. She landed hard on her back and stood up with wobbly legs. The blue flames were all that she could see, no matter where she looked. Her energy was decreasing rapidly, and her skin felt like it was melting off her very bones. She screamed in pain and agony as it felt like her soul was being torn apart.

She kept reminding herself who she was. _I am Jayla, of Team Obliteration, and I will get through this._

But even as she repeated it to herself over and over, it soon began to make no sense to her. All she could think about, feel, was pain.

Falling to her knees, she welcomed the peaceful blackness that followed after.

 _ **Alexandra's P.O.V.**_

Alex glanced around herself frantically. She saw neither Cassie nor Jayla anywhere. She had evacuated most of the people already, and almost everyone she had helped wasn't injured too badly.

She looked up to the sky. The fireworks were still going on, oblivious to the fact that total chaos was going on around her. Magneto's people had already left a long time ago.

The firemen had arrived a while ago, and were desperately trying to put out the fire, but to no avail. Alex began running over to them to tell them that it was no use.

As she ran, her shoes – now ragged and torn – thumped against the ground. Her hair flew around her wildly. She wished that she had tied it all into a neat ponytail that morning.

She stopped in front of the firemen and shouted to them, "You can't put out the fire like that!"

One of them looked down at her and shook his head. "Go back home young missy. We know what we're doing."

"Those flames are freaking blue!" she said, throwing her hand up in exasperation. "Don't you see that?"

"Yes we do," he replied.

"Ugh, look here." She used her telekinesis too take his hand phone out of his pocket. He stared at the floating phone in amazement.

"Now are you going to listen to me?" she said as she returned the phone to his pocket. He stared at her numbly. "We need magic to stop this thing. Do you know any sorcerer or sorceress around here?"

He continued to stare at her.

"Right…" she muttered, and walked off. "Of course you don't."

She had to find Cassie. She started looking around for her, and suddenly noticed a limp figure underneath a truck.

"CASSIE!" she screamed as she ran up to the truck and threw it to the side with her telekinesis, making sure first that no one was there.

Cassie was shivering and curled up in a ball. "Ohmigosh. What happened, Cassie?"

Cassie muttered something, and Alex strained to hear her.

"My magic…backfired…"

"Aww, Cass," she said as she picked the limp figure up. "Now what do we do?"

"It'll… wear off…"

Alex rushed off and placed her underneath a tree. "Stay here," she said firmly. "I'm gonna go find Jayla." Cassie nodded wearily, and Alex went off.

Alex looked around, calling out Jayla's name as she darted from here to there.

 _Where could she be? Surely she wouldn't have run off…_

She stopped for a while, panting, and deciding where to check next. Just as she turned around, she saw a figure standing directly in front of her, a wide, toothy grin on his face.

"Agh!" she exclaimed in surprise as she backed off away from the figure. She realized that it was Quicksilver after a moment or two, but then he was gone. She immediately took off running when she suddenly felt a stab of pain in her abdomen.

She glanced down slowly to see a blade protruding from her stomach. Her chest tightened in pain, and black spots danced before her eyes as Quicksilver yanked the blade out. She fell to the ground and the world began to fade, Quicksilver still grinning madly.

"Three down, zero to go."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N : Hey guys! So, finally the action starts, I guess. I don't know if I'm going too fast with this all, but if I am, please do tell me.**

 **Also, I would really love it if you guys could comment and give your opinions on this. If I can improve in any way, I surely will!**

 **So yeah. Let the story continue!**

 _ **Deadpool's P.O.V.**_

Deadpool sat on the edge of a roof of a building, swinging his legs. He had decided to watch the fireworks alone from up here.

Recently he had gotten a huge pay from someone who hired him for some mercenary work. He was thinking about how to spend it.

" _Maybe you could buy more sharp pointy things? So you could kill more people?"_ Italics said.

"Obviously," replied Deadpool out loud. He twirled his katana in his hands.

" _Or maybe chimichangas?"_

"Definitely that too."

" **Don't be stupid,"** said Bold suddenly. **"Why don't you put some money aside to buy something for Jayla?"**

"Oh yeah…" said Deadpool, feeling a spark of hope. But just as soon as that spark came, it disappeared. "But she wouldn't accept it," he muttered sadly.

" _Why not?"_ said Italics.

Deadpool laughed humorlessly to himself. "I mean," he said. "look at me. Who would want a cancerous murderer as a boyfriend? No one." He sighed sadly.

His mind began to drift off. He began thinking about where the girls were now, and what the other guys were doing.

" _At least Cassandra likes you,"_ said Italics suddenly.

" **But she likes him as a friend,"** Bold argued.

" _Isn't that good enough?"_

"Yeah," said Deadpool. "I guess that it is."

He sat there for a while more, and then the fireworks started. He watched them while his thoughts continued to wander.

Suddenly, a commanding thought snapped him out of his reverie.

 _COME NOW. THERE'S TROUBLE._

" _What the hell was that?!"_ exclaimed Italics.

"Must be Slenderman," muttered Deadpool. "Wonder what's going on."

Deadpool immediately packed up and teleported. Somehow he knew where to go.

He teleported next to a tree and immediately saw the blinding light of a fire. He blinked several times and realized that the flames were blue. He yelped as he was suddenly yanked behind by strong tentacles that had wrapped themselves around him.

Slenderman stood in front of him, looking very worried.

"The girls were here to watch the fireworks, and they got attacked," he explained. "I only found Cassie." He pointed to a limp figure under the tree.

Cassie was leaning against the tree trunk. She looked extremely pale and weak. She had also acquired many bruises.

"What happened?" asked Deadpool, looking at Slenderman.

"She tried a disabling spell on Scarlet Witch and it backfired."

Deadpool studied Cassie.

"Don't worry," she said after a while, breathing heavily. "It's wearing off. I can feel it. I'll have to put out the fire as soon as I'm fine."

"I think we should go find the others," said Slenderman. Deadpool nodded. "Will you be okay?" Slenderman asked Cassie. His tone portrayed genuine concern and worry for her.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Okay," Slenderman said. "I'll find Alex. You find Jayla."

Deadpool nodded and they both set off.

 _ **Slenderman's P.O.V.**_

Slenderman took off running, looking desperately for Alex. He had slender-walked around before Deadpool had arrived, but he hadn't gained any success.

He remembered how he had sensed that something was wrong, especially since Cassie seemed to be calling out to him for help in her state of unconsciousness. He had teleported here and nearly collapsed when he saw the blazing blue flames and Cassie sprawled under a tree.

Fear had begun to engulf him at that moment. Cassie was so limp, he worried that she was dead. But she had been alright.

 _Focus,_ Slenderman told himself. _Find Alexandra._

Suddenly, he smelt the scent of blood. He skidded to a halt, and looked around him. True enough, there were small puddles of blood that led away from him. He followed them, and reached a limp figure, a pool of blood underneath it.

Alex.

He knelt down and saw that there was a wound in her abdomen, but she was still breathing. She was a strong girl, but there was only some time left before she could die.

He picked her up gently and teleported back to the infirmary in the team's base. He placed her on a bed and immediately rushed around to find the equipment needed. He bandaged her up neatly, and then placed their healing ray over her. It would heal by itself now. His job was done.

Sighing, he turned around and slender-walked back to help Deadpool.

 _ **Deadpool's P.O.V.**_

Deadpool had searched everywhere, absolutely everywhere, but Jayla was nowhere to be found. He was extremely worried, but he consulted himself that maybe she had run off to safety.

But that was very unlike her. She had to be here, somewhere.

Deadpool went back to Cassie for the fifth time. She had already recovered – not fully, but still quite strong – and was putting out the flames. It took some work, but soon they were out, just as Slenderman teleported back.

Seeing that Jayla was nowhere near Deadpool and Cassie, he freaked out. Deadpool explained that he really couldn't find Jayla anywhere, and Slenderman told him to look again with his help.

Now that the fire had been extinguished, Deadpool could see that it had burnt large craters into the ground. He squinted through the smoke and ashes that the fire had left behind, and suddenly noticed a bright flash of yellow coming from inside the pit.

Deadpool skidded down the edge of the crater and approached the place where the flash of yellow had come from. Suddenly, he noticed that the flash of yellow was a clothing article, and then he was running straight for it.

His chest tightened as he knelt next to the limp figure of a girl. He had never seen her like this before.

Jayla.

Her red hair was burnt black and she lay sprawled on the floor. Her jeans had been burnt away to the knees, and her shirt was gone, leaving the undergarments. The bright flash of yellow had come from the yellow belt that she was wearing, her favorite color. Her face had splotches of burns too, and so did the rest of her body. Blood streamed from cuts here and there and her claws were still out.

Deadpool choked on a sob and swallowed hard. Then he noticed that, miraculously, she was still breathing.

 _She's alive!_

Deadpool gently lifted her into his arms and teleported back up. He called out to Slenderman and Cassie, saying that he had found Jayla. He tried to act normal, but he was still worried for Jayla. More worried than he had ever been before.

Cassie had been able to walk again, and she approached Deadpool along with Slenderman. Seeing Jayla in this condition, Slenderman winced and Cassie immediately burst out in tears.

"We need to get her back, now," said Deadpool as Cassie buried her face in her hands.

"Okay," said Slenderman as suddenly Cassie flung herself into him, hugging him tightly, her fingers digging into her coat. Slenderman glanced at her worriedly, and then said, "You go first. We'll catch up later."

Deadpool nodded somberly and teleported back home, to the infirmary. There he saw Alex, and he winced a bit at the sight of her.

Deadpool lay Jayla gently down on another bed, and placed a healing ray over her. That was all he could do for now. She had regenerating powers, just like him and Wolvie, but Deadpool knew that the healing ray would help her heal faster still.

Deadpool pulled a chair next to Jayla's bed and sat on it, watching her. He suddenly remembered how Cassie hugged Slenderman like that, and he wondered whether Jayla would hug him like that too if she woke up and found out that Deadpool rescued her.

 _Probably not._

 _ **Slenderman's P.O.V.**_

 _That was quite a surprise,_ thought Slenderman as he watched Cassie. Her grip on him was like steel, and he could barely move, just watch her.

He hesitantly put an arm around her, wondering if she would push him away. When she didn't, he relaxed a little.

"It's all my fault…" sobbed Cassie uncontrollably. "If I hadn't brought them here, nothing like this would have happened…"

"It's alright," said Slenderman, trying his utmost best to comfort her. He never had any experience with comforting someone before. He hadonly ever frightened people.

"I have never seen her looking like that before…" she sobbed as she buried her face even deeper into Slenderman's suit.

"She'll be alright," said Slenderman again. "You know she's a strong girl."

"What if she…?"

"No, never," insisted Slenderman. "She'll wake up. I'm sure about it."

Cassie reluctantly let go of Slenderman to wipe her tears with the back of her hands.

"Sorry 'bout your suit," she said guiltily as she sniffed, her head bowed.

"No, it's nothing," he said as he took her hand. "Let's go home now, okay?"

She nodded and they teleported back home.


	13. Chapter 12

The moment Logan heard about what had happened on the 4th of July celebration, he had immediately rushed back.

He felt kind of guilty that he wasn't there when the attack happened. Luckily, everyone was – at the least – alive.

He had reached on the morning of the 5th and found the upper floors mostly deserted except for Cassie who had been preparing food for the others.

She looked tired, and when he had asked what had happened, she recounted the whole story, looking very guilty. It seems that everyone had stayed up the whole night to watch the injured.

"Why aren't you injured then?" Logan inquired once she finished recounting her story.

"My disabling spell just backfired on me, and it wore off after a while," she muttered in reply to him.

When he went to the infirmary to check on the others, he saw that Slenderman had fallen asleep on a plastic chair, while Deadpool had his chin in his hands while he watched the seemingly lifeless Jayla. Jayla's hair had returned to its original red color and she looked normal, except for the fact that she was very pale.

After having breakfast, Slenderman excused himself and went up to his bedroom to probably have a nap.

Alexandra had woken up after a while – to Logan's relief – and had had lunch together with the others. She had some trouble moving, but she wasn't completely immobile. The only person who hadn't joined them for lunch was Deadpool. He had insisted on waiting for Jayla to wake up.

Deadpool would also leave the house at night for a period of time every day until Jayla woke up. No one knew why he would leave, but they just let him be.

 _ **Logan's P.O.V.**_

It had been three days since the attack, meaning that it was the 7th of July.

Logan had decided to accompany Deadpool, who had been waiting for Jayla to wake up. He had removed his mask and was sitting at the same place he had been for the past 3 days.

 **A/N : Since he's not wearing his mask, I'll call him Wade.**

"It's been three days, Logan," said Wade suddenly. He sounded worried and tired. Logan realized that he probably hadn't slept at all since the 4th. "Do you think that she'll wake up?"

"I'm sure she will," sighed Logan.

They sat there for a while more, probably a few minutes, but it felt like an hour, when suddenly Jayla gasped.

Wade jumped back, pulled on his mask, and stared expectantly at Jayla. He kicked his plastic chair aside.

"Told you," said Logan as he stood up and neared the bed.

"Jayla?" said Deadpool as he absently brushed a lock of her hair to the side. Logan wondered what that was about.

Jayla's eyes fluttered, and suddenly they shot opened. Deadpool stepped back as she pushed herself up and glanced around her wildly. Logan noticed that she looked panicked.

"Jayla?" Deadpool asked again, and she stared at him for a while. She turned and studied Logan for a while too.

Finally, she said, "Who are you?"

 _She doesn't recognize us,_ thought Logan worriedly. _She spent too long in the fire._

Deadpool looked utterly confused.

"Who are you?" she said again, her voice rising as her claws slid out.

Logan exchanged a look with Deadpool.

"TELL ME!" Jayla roared suddenly as she threw her blankets aside and jumped out of the bed. Deadpool was nearest to her, so she backed him up against a wall and stuck her claws under his throat.

Deadpool looked hurt, and he seemed unable to speak. He simply stared at Jayla.

"Fine," she spat as she swiped her claws across his face. A large gash appeared in his mask, and his hand flew to cover the blood that was slowly leaking out from it as he healed.

"You," she said, pointing her bloody claws at Logan. "Answer me. Who are you?"

"Jayla," he said. "You don't remember us?"

"Do I even know you people?" she said incredulously. "You haven't answered me. Who are you?" She pointed her claws at Logan and he quickly put both his hands up to stop her.

"I'm Logan. Wolverine. Both you and me and him," he pointed at Deadpool, "are part of a team. Team Obliteration."

Deadpool was still pinned against the wall while looking terribly confused.

Jayla's eyebrows knitted. "I know nothing of this _'team'._ Where am I?"

"This is your home, Jayla," said Logan. "You really don't remember?"

"So I live in a hospital?"

"No. This is the infirmary."

"Okay." She looked thoughtful for a bit, then said, "Who the hell is Jayla?"

At this, Logan was taken aback. _She doesn't even remember her own name? Gee._

Logan knew that it sucked having your memories taken away from you. He had experienced it before, and he felt terribly sorry for Jayla.

"You," he replied simply.

"What you?" she demanded.

"You are Jayla," he explained. "That's your name."

Jayla looked as if she was trying to recall memories, but she couldn't grasp them. Meanwhile, Logan quickly typed in a message on his phone to Cassie.

 _Cass, Jayla's awake, but she doesn't remember any of us, not even her own self. Don't come down here until you've got a plan. If she has anybody that is really close to her, call them up._

Just as he placed his phone back in his pocket, Jayla spun around and pointed to Deadpool. "And who is he?"

"He is Deadpool," said Logan. "Wade Wilson. Your friend, just like the rest of us."

"The rest of us?"

"Yeah," he said. "There are more."

"Who am I?" she said.

Logan sighed, feeling pity for her. "You are Jayla. Lady Wolverine. My counterpart."

"What counterpart?"

"Look," said Logan as his claws slowly slid out of his knuckles. Jayla gasped when he showed it to her.

They stood in silence for a while, Jayla staying on guard, when Logan decided to take her for a tour around the house.

"Why don't I take you on a tour?" he suggested. "Maybe then you'll remember."

She nodded and Logan gestured for her to follow him.

After exploring the training room, she still couldn't recall anything, so he took her to meet the others. Luckily, they were all gathered in the kitchen, preparing lunch. They all seemed to be in a very good mood.

Logan cleared his throat and they all turned to face him.

He gestured to Alex first. "This is Alexandra Hunter – or Alex – if you prefer. Her superhero name is Kynetico, and she has telekinesis."

"Hi," said Alex, sounding a little uncomfortable.

"This is Cassie," he pointed at Cassie. "Her real name is Cassandra Jordan, but we all just call her by her nickname. She can fly, she wields magic, and her weapon is her axe. By the way, that's her superhero name too. Axe."

Jayla eyebrows furrowed. "I think I know you…" she said as she pointed to Cassie.

"And this is Slenderman," said Logan finally. Slenderman was wearing a blue apron on top of his suit, and he simply stared at Jayla.

"He has no face," stated Jayla as she stared back at Slendy.

"Yes, I don't have a face," said Slenderman.

"And he can talk," said Jayla again in disbelief.

"Uh…" said Logan, then he grabbed Jayla's wrist and brought her out of the kitchen. She wrenched her hand out of his once they were out, and the lively chatter resumed.

"Let go of me," she muttered.

"We're going to your room now," said Logan. They stepped in the elevator and soon they reached her room.

As Logan gripped the doorknob and swung it open, he saw an angry looking Deadpool standing in front of a guy who was sitting on Jayla's bed.

He was wearing jeans and a casual T-shirt. His hair was messy in a stylish way. He was staring back at Deadpool defiantly.

They both looked up when the door swung open. Deadpool clamped his mouth shut behind his mask, and it formed a scowl. Logan could tell that he was just about to shout at the man.

"Um, who are you?" said Logan to the man. Jayla peeked over his shoulder.

"I'm Danny," he replied simply. "Jayla's boyfriend."

"Oh," was all that Logan could say as Danny approached them and shook hands with him.

"I heard that she has a case of amnesia?" he asked Logan.

"Yup."

"I have a boyfriend?" said Jayla incredulously, but a look of recognition passed over her face when she looked at Danny.

Logan looked over Danny's shoulder – he was quite a tall guy – and saw Deadpool standing in the corner, looking confused, hurt and furious at the same time.

"Jayla," said Danny soothingly. "I'm Danny. Your boyfriend."

He began recounting things that they did together. Logan stood close, watching them.

As he came to an end, Jayla looked confused. Logan began to think that all hope was lost, that she would never remember her past ever again. Then suddenly, she seemed to register everything that had happened in the past hour.

"Danny?" she said suddenly, her voice sounding so vulnerable. Logan noticed tears spring to her eyes. Jayla looked around herself. "Logan? Deadpool?"

And suddenly she was on Danny in a great big hug. Danny hugged her back and stroked her hair gently.

"It's alright. Everything's alright."

Logan smiled at the touching moment and glanced back at Deadpool to see him standing in the corner, watching them with a carefully guarded expression.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Deadpool's P.O.V.**_

Deadpool had decided to leave the house before dinner without saying a word to anyone. It's not like anyone would notice him leaving anyways.

He packed up his sharp pointy things and headed down the staircase. He noticed that everyone was gathered at the dining table – including that Danny brat who was holding Jayla's hand – and they were all chatting happily together. Alex waved to him before he stepped out the door, but no one else acknowledged that he was leaving.

He stepped out of the house and closed the door quietly behind him before heading to his apartment. Once he was there, he ordered some pizza for himself, and flicked on the TV.

Not that he was going to watch any TV anyways.

"Well, then," he said to himself. "I save her, and then she goes and hugs the brat. Why? Because he snapped her out of her amnesia."

" _Well…"_ Italics started, then Deadpool heard his doorbell ring. _"The pizza!"_

Deadpool got up and headed to the door, pulling his mask on. He swung it open to find the pizza delivery guy standing there.

Deadpool took the pizza box from him, then asked him, "Are you married?"

The guy looked taken aback. "No…?" he said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes…"

"Well then," said Deadpool again. "! #$ you!" He threw the money at the guy's face – he looked very confused now – and then he slammed the door.

"You see?" said Deadpool. "Everyone's happy. Everyone but me."

" **I think you shouldn't have done that to the pizza guy,"** said Bold. **"He's never gonna come here to deliver pizza to you again."**

"I don't care!" said Deadpool throwing his hands up. Then he took a slice of pizza.

"This is good…" he murmured as he chewed his slice. "Why did I even bother trying?" he shouted suddenly.

" _Cause she's nice, I guess?"_

Deadpool laughed humorlessly. "Yeah. But I shouldn't even have bothered if I knew that she would never like me."

 _ **A few days later…**_

 _ **Cassandra's P.O.V.**_

Cassie had begun to worry about Deadpool. The moment Jayla had gotten her memories back, he had abandoned all of them and left the house without a word. She wondered why Deadpool had stuck by Jayla's side for so long only to leave when she woke up. She knew that he was very unpredictable and his actions were sometimes unexplainable, but this seemed over the top.

No one else seemed to bother about the fact that he had left and hadn't returned home for a week. Sometimes Cassie would bring up the topic, but they would always just say things like, "He's always like that," or "That's just how he is."

Cassie realized that no one had checked his room for any signs that he might have left permanently, so she decided that she would do it.

She padded up the staircase quietly in her socks after lunch one Sunday. Once she reached his room, she gingerly pushed it open and was shocked to find Jayla and Danny kissing while standing in the middle of the room.

She made a gagging sound and they quickly pulled apart and turned to look at her.

Jayla had gone red all over and Danny was stammering, but Cassie stopped them.

"Out," she demanded while pointing her thumb out of the door. "Why would you do this is Deadpool's room, of all people?"

Jayla blamed Danny, and Danny tried to explain that it was because Deadpool had offended him recently.

"I don't care," said Cassie. "Now get out, the both of you. And you," she pointed at Danny, "I don't want to see you anywhere near my friend again. You're a bad influence, and I can tell that you've hurt her too." Danny looked taken aback.

Then she said it. Cassie said it without thinking what effect it might have.

"You too should honestly, really, break up."

Both of them turned bright red at that.

She turned to face Jayla as she walked out the room. "Jayla, you of all people should know what's good and what's bad for you." she sighed sadly, then closed the door behind them.

Now that there was no couple kissing anymore, Cassie could study the room properly. It was left quite neat, which was unusual for Deadpool, and it looked like he had taken all his stuff.

Cassie ran and threw open the wardrobe to find his clothes all gone too. She ran into the bathroom and found it deserted as well.

 _So he left,_ thought Cassie. _Permanently._

Cassie immediately dashed out of the room, but then noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under one of Deadpool's pillows.

She neared it and yanked it out. It turned out to be Deadpool's drawing that looked like Jayla, but he had scribbled on top of the drawing with an angry looking version of himself and several other things that she didn't quite understand.

She stared at it for a while, contemplating what to do, then decided to fold it and tuck it into her pocket. She'll have to ask Deadpool about it later.

She ran to her room to change into better clothes and pack up some things for Deadpool. After stuffing everything she needed into her backpack, she headed downstairs and grabbed some chocolate and a bag of chips before stuffing those too into her backpack.

Shouldering her backpack and grabbing her keys, she waved to the others – who had questioning looks on their faces – and told them that she would be going somewhere for a while and would be back in a bit.

She hopped into her car, started the engine, and drove to Deadpool's apartment.

 _ **A while later…**_

Cassie had been to every single one of Deadpool's apartments and had found no sign of him. Just as she was about to give up, she remembered Deadpool's drawing.

She took it out of her pocket and unfolded it, studying it for a while.

She laid a hand over it and closed her eyes, trying to focus her energy into finding Deadpool. She chanted a tracking spell, and soon – instead of the backs of her eyelids – she saw a clear image of Deadpool sitting in his apartment, asleep on his couch. The image zoomed out to the whole apartment building.

Cassandra opened her eyes and began her drive to the location.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say again that I would really appreciate some comments! It doesn't matter whether they're good or bad, I just want to hear from my dear, beloved readers!**

 **Also, it would be awesome if you could check out my actual, original books at !**

 **P.S. The first and second book are currently in the process of being rewritten, so I don't recommend you get them until I've updated them to the new ones.**

 **That's all for now! Gotta bounce!**

 _ **Cassandra's P.O.V.**_

Cassandra knocked on Deadpool's door. There was no reply. She knocked again. Still nothing.

She cupped her hand and placed them against the door. "Anyone home?" she said into her hands.

Since no reply came, she put her ear against her hands. There was no noise coming from inside the apartment. She peeked under the doorway to find that there was also no light coming from the inside.

 _So,_ she thought. _No one's home._

She tried the doorknob and found that it was locked. She decided to try an unlocking spell. She wasn't really good with these kind of spells, but she had practiced it a lot recently.

She chanted the spell softly and quickly, then tried the doorknob again. This time, the door swung open.

She stepped in the apartment. It smelt faintly of pizza. She switched on the lights and saw several pizza boxes thrown carelessly next to a couch that was also littered with all kinds of junk food and weapons. A blanket was also thrown over the couch and a pillow lay on the ground. A TV was placed in front of the couch and an armchair next to it. She glanced to her left and saw the kitchen. It was quite tidy and clean, so Cassie assumed that Deadpool hadn't been cooking much recently.

True enough, no one was home. Cassie decided to help Deadpool clean up his couch a bit. She closed the door and set to work.

After a few minutes, she had placed the pizza boxes and the junk food in the kitchen and had folded the blanket. Aside from that, she had thrown away all the wrappers that were thrown onto an armchair and had neatly arranged his weapons on the table. She stood marveling at how much better the place looked, and took a seat on the couch, placing her backpack next to her. She took out a book and began reading while waiting for Deadpool to return.

An hour later, Cassie heard the jingling of keys outside the door.

 _Finally. He's back._

Deadpool seemed to be talking with himself again. For some reason, he always did that. She didn't understand why, and even when Deadpool tried to explain to her that there were real actual voices inside his head, it just made her more confused.

Cassie set aside her book when Deadpool abruptly stopped talking. As Cassie zipped up her back pack, she stared at the door in confusion. It took her a second to realize that Deadpool didn't know that she was here, and then the door flew open and Deadpool was firing at her with his guns.

She grabbed her backpack and jumped behind the couch, breathing heavily. She muttered a protection spell as quickly as she could – hoping that she didn't mess it up this time round – just as Deadpool jumped over the couch and slammed his katana into her.

She shut her eyes tightly and resisted the urge to scream as she felt something around her pulse. Deadpool's katana shuddered as it came into contact with the force field around Cassie, and then she heard Deadpool gasp in surprise.

"Cassandra?" His voice was filled with shock and rage.

Cassie opened her eyes and saw Deadpool standing over her, his katana still gripped tightly in his hand. She realized that his suit was torn up here and there, and that he had blood all over him. He must've just returned from a fight.

She simply stared at him as the force field around her disintegrated slowly. Once it was gone, Deadpool grabbed her wrist and hauled her up. Cassie gasped in surprise at Deadpool's extra firm and painful grip. He shoved her onto the armchair with a lot of force and headed to close the still open front door.

He stood facing the door for a while, his breathing ragged, his hand still on the knob. Then, he abruptly turned around. He looked very, very upset and angry. Cassie had never seen him so upset like this, she began to feel afraid.

"Cassandra Jordan!" he shouted angrily. He let go of his katana, and it clattered to the ground next to him. Cassie felt herself backing up against the armchair, and restrained herself from whimpering out loud. "Do you know that I could've killed you! I COULD'VE KILLED YOU! What on earth WERE YOU THINKING?!"

When Cassie didn't reply, he got even more frustrated. "I've been having a bad day, and I'm suffering from a bad case of paranoia. And then you come and sneak into my house. What if I killed you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" His fists shook as he spoke.

"I just – You – Why –" He threw his hands up in exasperation and walked over to the couch to take a seat. He ripped off his mask and threw it to the ground before putting his face in his hands.

Cassie simply sat on the couch. She didn't know what to do, so she waited for Deadpool to calm down.

"How did you get in?" he asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

"I, uh, used some magic…" She couldn't help but send a spark of silver from her fingertips.

"Why are you here?" He lifted his face from his hands and stared straight ahead of him. Cassie cringed at the sight of Deadpool's wounded face. "What do you want from me? You know I don't have anything to give you at this point in time."

"I don't want anything from you," Cassie replied.

"Then?" Deadpool was scowling in frustration.

"I just wanted to check on you. To talk to you." Cassie sighed. "You've been gone for so long, I've begun to worry about you."

"Me?" said Deadpool incredulously. "You're worried about me?" He laughed bitterly. "It's nice to know that someone cares."

"Of course we care," Cassie said.

Deadpool turned to face her. "Oh really?" he said, raising one eyebrow. "Are the others bothered that I'm gone?" When Cassie didn't reply, he muttered, "Thought so."

They sat there in uncomfortable silence for a while, the tension in the air pressing down on them. "Why did you leave?" asked Cassie finally.

"It's none of your business." He refused to meet her eyes, and still had that angry and frustrated scowl.

"Okay…" Cassie wondered why Deadpool was acting like this. The both of them had been very close to each other, and they used to vent to each other about anything and everything. Now, he was refusing to even talk to her.

"I, uh," said Cassie, attempting to strike conversation again. "I caught Jayla and Danny kissing in your room before I left."

Deadpool turned to face her with a deadly look in his eyes, and Cassie realized that she had just made a terrible, terrible mistake. But the deadly look was soon replaced with a carefully guarded one, and Deadpool simply replied her with an, "Oh really?"

Cassie nodded briefly. Deadpool simply shrugged and turned away from her again.

"So… have you left the team?"

"I guess so."

"But, why?" Cassie said desperately. "We need you. You know we do. We wouldn't even have survived that attack on the 4th of July if it weren't for you."

"No," he argued, still not meeting her intent gaze. "You would've survived it even without me. If it wasn't for Slenderman, I wouldn't have even been there."

She sighed. This was going nowhere. "Fine," she huffed. "I guess I'll leave now." She took out the chocolate and the chips from her bag and tossed it onto the armchair. "I thought of watching a movie with you or something, but I don't think that you're in the mood," she said as Deadpool stared after her in surprise. "I guess I'll go now." She studied Deadpool for a while before grabbing the doorknob and turning it.

Suddenly, she remembered Deadpool's drawing of someone that looked like Jayla. She had meant to ask him about it, and had nearly forgotten. She closed the door and turned back to face him.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I meant to ask you, what's this about?" She held up the drawing as Deadpool's eyes studied it.

He stared at it for a while, before his carefully guarded expression was disrupted with one of disappointment, rejection, and – surprisingly – heartbreak.

He began to swear furiously as Cassie watched him in surprise. After he calmed down, he finally met her eyes.

"Remember when you said that that drawing looked like Jayla?" His eyes portrayed his emotions, and Cassie could tell that something inside him had broken. She nodded, and Deadpool continued.

"It is Jayla."

Suddenly, Cassie understood everything. It all fell into place.

Deadpool loved Jayla, and he would've done anything for her, but when he saw how she loved Danny more than him, how she appreciated Danny more than him, he had ran away because of his inability to cope with the fact that Jayla would never love him.

She looked at Deadpool's heartbroken gaze, and felt a surge of sympathy for him, to just go over there and hug him so tightly that he would forget everything.

"Oh… Wade…" she said as she ran up to him and sat next to him on the couch. He had gritted his teeth, and Cassie could tell that he was trying very hard not to cry.

"My life's a mess, isn't it?" he said hopelessly.

"Wade, no," she said as she took his hand in hers. It was cold and clammy. "We need you, and I'm sure she needs you too."

"Really?" he said, looking down at his hand. "I saw the way she hugged Danny. She acted as if he had saved her life. But if it wasn't for me, she would be dead." His voice quavered as he spoke. "I'm not fit for her. She'll never love me. I might as well stay as far away as possible from her before I get permanently affected by this."

"But, Wade," said Cassie, trying desperately to reason with him, but she found no way to do so.

"In fact, I'm going to buy a ticket to fly back to Canada soon."

That was enough to make Cassie realize that she had to do something. Deadpool couldn't leave them. She forbade it.

"No," said Cassie firmly. "No way. Honestly, I think that Danny is a jerk too. Jayla doesn't deserve a jerk like that. She deserves someone better." She squeezed his hand.

"She deserves someone who cares about her, someone who would give up his life for her, and that someone is you."

She looked at Deadpool. He seemed unconvinced.

"Trust me," said Cassie. "One day she'll realize that her Mr. Right has always been there for her, and then she'll realize all the mistakes she had made in her life before. Her Mr. Right is you, Wade, and if you leave her, she'll probably never be able to see the plain truth that's standing right in front of her."

Cassie met his eyes. He had to stay, he just had to.

"Okay," he mumbled. "I'll give it one last shot. Just as long as you promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

"I won't. Thank you," said Cassie as she couldn't help but hug him. He smelt of sweat and blood and body odour.

"Ewwww…" she said as she pulled back from him. "Not to ruin the mood, but you stink. Go take a shower, then we'll watch a movie together, okay?" Deadpool nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Just as he was done showering, Cassie received a text message from Jayla. It read:

 _Cass,_

 _Honestly, thank you for knocking the sense into me this morning. I realized that Danny truly isn't the right guy for me. He's gotten too clingy and possessive recently, and has also been very violent. Actually, he didn't even like the fact that I had been talking to Logan when I still had my amnesia._

 _In fact, I think the fact that he's too violent and gets mad way too easily is what gave me my memories back._

 _Speaking about his temper, he even verbally abused me about what happened in DP's room. Can you believe that dickhead did that to me?_

 _Basically, I've broken up with him. I was at his house just now, but he brought me there simply to abuse me. I'm walking back home now, and I'm alright. That's all._

 _P.S. How's Deadpool? Hope that he's okay…_

Cassie smiled at the message. She was glad that her friend had broken up with that guy. She always sensed that he was faking kindness in front of the rest of the team, especially since Logan would forbid him from ever seeing Jayla again if he didn't seem good enough for her.

"Wade!" she called. "You got to see this!"

Deadpool came out of his room dressed in regular clothes instead of his costume. He still hadn't bothered to pull his mask on, since he assumed that Cassie wouldn't mind. He peeked over her shoulder and scanned the text. Cassie watched him for a reaction, and saw the corners of his mouth twitch as he read it.

Once he read it, Cassie grinned at him. "Looks like things are going your way huh?"

Deadpool shrugged and grinned back, turning off the lights and taking a seat in the armchair.

And the two of them spent the rest of the night together, laughing and talking as they watched the movie, seeming like the best of friends.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Deadpool's P.O.V.**_

Cassie had stayed until around 2.00 a.m. then she told Deadpool that she had to leave, before the others got worried.

Deadpool was really glad that she had come over. Now he was back to his normal, crazy, funny and talkative self. This meeting had built up their relationship now, and from friends they went to being best friends. He felt weird that someone else knew his secret, but he knew that he could count on Cassie to keep it between the both of them.

Until now, he never really knew that he needed someone to talk to so desperately about this. He always thought that he would be able to keep it to himself and his little voices. It was such a relief to let it all out.

He told Cassie that he would be returning back home in a few days, and he would.

 _ **Cassandra's P.O.V.**_

Cassandra was driving back home when suddenly, something dashed in front of her car. She slammed on the brakes and accidently swerved off the road into a ditch.

She immediately clambered out of her seat to check the car for any dents on the hood. Luckily, there were none. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to go back to her seat, when something suddenly shoved her to the ground. As she landed, she twisted to see her attacker and caught a flash of bleached white skin and long black hair.

A sudden wave of paranoia hit her, and she found herself scrambling to stand up and running into the forest without control. She ran and ran, and eventually stopped to take a breath.

She wondered why she had run here, into the forest. It was as if her mind had been taken over. This was the worst place to go if a serial killer was on your tail. Suddenly, she caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. Before she could turn around, her attacker pushed her to the ground.

Cassie landed hard on her back and – finally – saw her attacker properly. Something registered in her mind when she saw him. But this time, he seemed pure crazy.

Jeff the Killer.

"I'll bring some kidneys for EJ, too," he said to her, that creepy grin never leaving his face. Cassie never knew that he could look so crazy and creepy and killer-ish, all at once. He always seemed pretty normal whenever he came over to visit Slenderman.

"But first," he raised a kitchen knife over her. "Go to sleep."

Cassie immediately freaked out. She knew that Jeff would kill her if he wanted to, and it was clear that he did. She didn't want to die today. She raised her left leg and kicked at him right in the part where it hurt most (I'm not gonna say it here). The kick sent him back, groaning in pain, and she scrambled out of his grip and began to fly. He growled in rage as she got further and further away from him. But she felt dizzy and extremely paranoid – for some unknown reason. As she flew, she suddenly felt something wrap around her right leg. It yanked her downwards, her dizziness doing nothing to help her in this situation.

Whatever that had yanked her downwards had used such force that it knocked the wind out of her lungs when she crashed. As she gasped frantically for air, she felt the same thing that had wrapped around her leg just now pin her arms and legs to the ground.

"Go ahead, Jeff," said a voice – a voice that she would recognize anywhere.

"Slenderm–" She was cut off by Jeff slapping her brutally hard.

"That was for kicking me," he spat. "Now go to sleep."

 _ **Slenderman's P.O.V.**_

Slenderman had thought that he was asleep, until he heard Cassie calling his name and then being cut off with a 'crack' sound.

An image of Cassie pinned to the ground by Jeff had registered in his mind, and he immediately knew that it was one of those nights that he had lost control.

He fought terribly hard to gain consciousness, and eventually he did. He didn't taste blood, and he was still fairly clean. That was quite surprising. Then he looked up.

Jeff was poised over Cassie, a knife in his hand, and was grinning maniacally as the tip of his knife touched Cassie's cheek, drawing blood.

Cassie squirmed and thrashed, but his grip was firm. She seemed unable to get off the ground, and Slenderman began to wonder why. Then he noticed the black coils around her arms and legs, and realized that they were actually his tendrils.

As Jeff was just about to plunge the knife right into her face, Slenderman whipped out one of his tendrils, knocking it out of his hand. He uncurled the rest from Cassie, and she immediately scrambled up. Jeff stared at him in shock.

"What the hell are you thinking, Slenderman?" he said as he took out another knife. Slenderman's tentacles wrapped tightly around Jeff, pinning his other arm to his side, but he was quick. Jeff flung the knife in Cassie's direction, and she barely managed to get out of the way. It grazed the side of her shirt.

Jeff had gotten hold of another knife and plunged it right into Slenderman's tentacles. He loosened them in pain, and Jeff slipped out of his grasp.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" he said as he hurled a knife in Slenderman's direction. He didn't manage to get out of its path, and the knife struck him in the chest. Black blood oozed from the cut, and Slenderman ripped the knife out, knowing that he would eventually heal.

Cassie was standing with her back pressed against a nearby tree, and looked devastated and worried and sick all at the same time. Jeff neared her, saying, "Easy… Easy there… I just want to make you beautiful." He paused, raising his hands in a gesture to himself. "Like me."

Slenderman whipped out another of his tentacles before Jeff could lay a hand on Cassie, and pulled him back fiercely. He held him in the air, in front of his faceless face.

"Jeff!" he scolded him, as Jeff bit furiously into his tentacles, attempting to free himself. "This is Cassie! She is our friend!"

"No," said Jeff, deadly calm. "She's our prey."

"Jeff! Get some sense into your head!"

"NO! You wanna fight? We'll fight!"

Before Slenderman could do anything, Jeff kicked out at him. It struck him right in the face, and as his hands flew up to protect himself, his tentacles accidentally loosened. Jeff landed perfectly on the floor and wielded his kitchen knives expertly. He spun them, and charged at Slenderman.

Both of the knives plunged into Slenderman's torso, and Jeff dragged them down, cutting through his skin like butter. Jeff couldn't heal, and Slenderman knew that. He didn't want to fight Jeff at all now.

Slenderman howled in rage – a sound he didn't know he was capable of making until now – and tried to lash out at Jeff with his tentacles. But Jeff was quick, and he dodged the tentacles. Slenderman barely noticed that he had grown a few feet taller now, in all this rage.

Jeff used his knives to climb up the now-towering-15-feet-tall Slenderman, and Slenderman tried to shake him off, but his grip on the knives was like steel. Slenderman howled in pain as soon Jeff was climbing up his back, and just as Jeff was about to plunge the knife into his heart, there was a sudden 'CRACK!'

Jeff let go of the knives and came tumbling towards the ground. Slenderman reached behind him and plucked the two knives out, before turning to see who had saved him.

Cassie was hovering in the air a few feet away from Slenderman. She held a tree branch, and both her hands were gripping it so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Her eyes were wide, and she stared at Slenderman with a mixture of horror and paranoia. She opened her mouth to say something, but then her eyes rolled back into her skull and she fell to the ground.

Slenderman was quick to catch her. She had gone as limp as a ragdoll in his arms. He slowly shrank back to his normal size, wondering what had caused her to faint.

He realized with sudden horror that he had actually been inflicting Slender Sickness on her, and he had forgotten to stop. No wonder she was looking so sick and paranoid.

He placed her gently on the ground and went over to Jeff. He shuddered as Slenderman got close, and then he shot upright. He frantically looked around, then at Slenderman for an explanation.

"Wha… What happened?" he said, rubbing his head. "Why are we in the woods? Why does my head hurt so bad?" He stared down at his hands, icky with Slender's blood. "Why is there blood on me?"

Slenderman could only sigh. "You know how we sometimes lose control of ourselves?" he asked. Jeff nodded. "Yeah, well… that happened tonight. And," he gestured to the unconscious figure of Cassie. "Cassandra was our victim."

Jeff's expression changed from confusion to horror. "Oh my god, did we… Is she dead?"

"No, no," assured Slenderman. "She's still alive."

"Then… Whose blood is on my hands?"

Slenderman simply stared at Jeff. It took Jeff a while to notice the rips down Slenderman's coats. He stared at his hands in disbelief, then at Slenderman, then back at his hands.

"Uh… Sorry." He looked up at Slenderman apologetically. "Sorry about hurting you and for almost killing Clary."

"It's Cassie."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Again."

Slenderman stood up and brushed the dirt off his suit. "Well, you'd better be off." He helped Jeff up. "I'd better get Cassie back home. You can get back home on your own, can't you?"

"What do you think I am? A five-year-old?" Jeff smirked.

"Yeah, in fact you do look like one. A crazy one, though."

Jeff kicked at Slenderman's shin playfully, and the two went their own separate ways.

Slenderman gently lifted Cassie into his arms and placed her in the backseat of her car. He'd prefer teleporting, but he didn't trust himself with the car. It could end up inside the house. Closing the door behind her, he headed to the wheel. He managed to uncomfortably squeeze his long legs into the small space, and then he started driving back home. He was positive that he looked borderline hilarious – crammed in the front seat – and he knew that if Cassie was awake, she'd laugh at him. He smiled at the thought.

Once they reached home, Slenderman carried the limp Cassie up to her bedroom. He placed her gently on her bed, and pulled the covers over her. She murmured something, and tugged at the covers before turning on her side. He could bet that she was probably exhausted, and he was feeling kind of tired too. I mean, he didn't need sleep, but it sort of became a habit.

He slumped to the ground in front of her bed and leaned against the footboard, putting his head in his hands. He didn't intend to fall asleep, but eventually he did.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N : Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reads! I realized that I forgot to add my particulars to the beginning of the story, so here they are now.**

 **Deviantart Profile (Some of the old drawings are terrible, pls just ignore them) :**

 **Youtube Channel : channel/UC23vd6KAsqONWB3WujPXBuA**

 **So yeah. Please do watch and subscribe! I might do a comic series on Deviantart for this story, and animation on Youtube for this story too!**

 **Also, my own purely original books can be found here :**

 **So yeah. Once again, thank you so much y'all! LOVE YA GUYS!**

* * *

 _ **Cassandra's P.O.V.**_

Cassandra awoke to the warm sunlight spilling in through her window. She yawned and then stared at herself in confusion. Frowning, she tried to recall what had happened the night before. She didn't remember coming back home.

She decided that someone must've brought her back home, or maybe it was just all a bad dream. She probably never went to Deadpool's, never saw Jayla kissing Danny, and Jeff never tried to kill her. If that was the case, she'd have to go and visit Deadpool today. But it all seemed so real, and her clothes even had some grass and dirt sticking to it.

She flung off the covers and wandered over to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she stepped back out to find a pair of clothes to change into. Just as she approached her cupboard, she caught a glimpse of someone sitting on the ground in front of her bed. She jumped back in shock with a yelp and grabbed her axe, gripping it tightly, ready to swing. She neared the figure and dropped her axe in relief when she realized that it was just Slenderman. He was leaning against the footboard and had his head in his hands. Cassie wondered if he was awake – she couldn't tell for sure since he had no eyes. He didn't seem to be moving at all, and his chest rose and fell with steady breathing, so Cassie assumed that he was asleep.

The relief that had washed over her was soon replaced with confusion. Why the hell was Slenderman in her room? She suddenly remembered last night, all the fear she had felt when she saw Slenderman. And even though she felt that he was a monster, she had saved his life – and possibly hers too – by hitting Jeff with that tree branch. She had never felt so scared of Slenderman ever before in her life. She realized that after she passed out, Slenderman had probably brought her back home. So that meant that everything that had happened _was_ real.

She stared at the peaceful Slenderman, who looked completely off guard and vulnerable. She had never seen him sleeping before, so this was quite a surprise. She noticed that his coat was stained with some dried blood that was most probably his own. She didn't want to wake him up, but he couldn't be sitting in her room like this all day.

She stood over him, watching him, when she realized that he had begun to stir. She took a step back from him and continued watching him. After a while, he lifted his head from his hands and seemed to take in his surroundings. Finally he looked up at Cassie.

"I, uh," he stammered as he scrambled to stand up. "Sorry I fell asleep in your room. I'll go now." He looked at her for a moment, then turned and began to head to the door. Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, Cassie lunged after him and grabbed his other wrist. "Wait," she said. "Tell me what happened yesterday."

Slenderman hesitantly turned around to look at her. He stared at Cassie's hand on his wrist, then closed the door firmly shut once more. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Cassie let go of his wrist, and he leaned back against the door. "Why was I feeling so scared of you yesterday?"

Slenderman looked as if he were thinking about a way to avoid answering her directly. Finally, he gave up. "Slender sickness," he sighed.

Cassie was bewildered. "But why would you ever inflict Slender Sickness on me?"

Slenderman's eyebrows – at least where his eyebrows should be – were knitted. He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Of course you should know!" said Cassie in exasperation. "Don't lie to me."

Slenderman tried to protest that he wasn't lying, but he gave up after a lot of stammering. "I lost control."

"What do you mean 'you lost control?'" Cassie was getting annoyed. "You people could've killed me!"

"You see," Slenderman said, refusing to meet her eyes. "Well, I, we… Um..." He paused for a while, as if he was thinking how to put it together. Cassie raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Creepypasta sometimes, um, lose control of themselves." Slenderman rubbed his head with his hand before continuing. "We are all naturally killers, at least most of us, and even though we sometimes try to bury these killing urges deep within ourselves, they will eventually overwhelm us at some point or another. Honestly, I don't know what happened last night, and I'm sure Jeff doesn't either." Slenderman had chosen his words carefully, and he hoped that Cassie wouldn't judge him by this.

Cassie stared at him, trying to read his blank face – unsuccessfully. "So…" she said, studying him with new eyes. "Does this happen often?"

Slenderman didn't reply.

"No wonder you guys looked out of your minds yesterday," said Cassie. "Especially Jeff. But then why were you two fighting?"

"I, uh," said Slenderman, stammering once more. "When I saw you there I kind of suddenly realized what was going on, and I gained control," he blurted out. "Because I freaked out."

Cassie tried to make Slenderman meet her eyes, but he kept on looking away. Sighing, she said, "Did Jeff finally gain control too?"

"Yeah, after you whacked him on the head with that branch."

The two stood there in silence for a while, Cassie trying to process what she had just heard, and Slenderman desperately clinging on to the hope that she wouldn't hate him.

"I'm so so sorry," he said, breaking the silence. Cassie looked up at him and saw his desperate and guilty look. "I can tell that you probably hate me, and I know that I'm not fit to be a hero. I know I should leave this team, since I nearly killed you, and I –"

"Slender," Cassie interrupted him. "Slenderman, look at me." He slowly lifted his head and met her eyes. "I don't care what kind of killing urges you have. And I don't care if it happens often. But we need you on this team, and don't you ever dare leave us. You got that?"

He nodded slowly and Cassie grabbed him in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," he whispered into her hair, his voice pleading. "For me."

"I won't." she said as she pulled back. "I promise."

* * *

 _ **Logan's P.O.V.**_

Logan strode through the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. Director Nick Fury had called for him, and here he was. He pushed a door open and walked right in to find Fury seated at a table. He took a seat at the other end.

"What do you need, Fury?" he asked. Fury was shuffling through some papers. He put them aside and reached under the table, pulling out a metal cube and placing it on the desk. Logan immediately recognized it.

"You're one of our best trackers, Logan," said Nick Fury. "And we need your help who find out who placed these bombs throughout the Headquarters and the Avengers Tower."

"Did they explode?"

"Two did in the Headquarters, and five in the Avengers Tower. The others were diffused. We had to put it out with magic."

"Magneto did it," Logan answered immediately.

"And how do you know?" Nick Fury said, leaning forward and raising an eyebrow.

"He attacked the X-Mansion, and I was there in person as both a witness and a victim. He used the energy from the Destruction Cube to make the bombs."

Nick Fury studied his expression to see if he was lying, then shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Fine, then. If you say so. I should call in the Avengers for help with this one."

Logan stood up and walked out the door. His job here was done.

* * *

 _ **That night…**_

Logan was heading to the Avengers Tower to ask the Avengers about the attack, and to probably plan about what they were going to do. He knew that the only person who wouldn't be there was Thor, as he was still in Asgard and no one had made a move to call him yet. As he approached the tower, he smelt something burning, and looked up to see a blaze in one of the top floors of the tower. He realized that the flames were blue, and immediately yanked out his phone.

"Cassie?" he said desperately as he ran into the tower. "Cassie? Are you there?"

"Yeah?" answered a calm voice from the other side. "What do you need, Wolvie?"

"Do _not_ call me that," he growled into the phone. "Come to the Avengers Tower now. You got a fire to put out."

"Call the firemen or something," she whined. "I'm feeling lazy."

"Cassie," Logan said, "Why else would I call you of all people to put out a fire?"

There was a pause at the other end, then he heard Cassie – all serious sounding – say, "I'll be there."

Logan tucked the phone back into his pocket and darted up the stairs. He didn't want to use the elevator, he wasn't going to take any risks. Everything was clean and tidy for the first few floors, until finally he reached the floor below the flames.

He stepped out and was shocked to find the Avengers, all collapsed and bloody. Magneto must've sent his people to launch an attack on them, especially since they were off guard. He rushed to Steve, who was the nearest. He had a huge gash on his forehead and a wound in his stomach. Blood slowly spilled out of the gash, and his clothes were also soaked.

"Steve?" he said desperately. "Captain?" Captain America didn't reply, which meant that he was unconscious. He went to check on the others.

He found Hawkeye unconscious too, his own arrow stuck in his shoulder. Someone had obviously stabbed him with it. Bruce hadn't hulked out yet, and he was lying in a corner with blood and bruises all over himself – also unconscious. His hands and legs were cuffed together with strips of metal. Finally he came across Natasha – Black Widow – who was curled up on the floor and trying to push herself up. She was the only one who was still conscious.

"Natasha!" cried Logan as he approached her. She had several gun wounds, and her face also had a few scratches. She looked up at him weakly. "Natasha, what happened?"

"Off guard… Magneto… attacked… Domino shot… me… Tony…"she said, then collapsed.

"Natasha?" said Logan, her limp body in his hands. "Tony what?" She didn't reply.

Logan placed her gently back down and rushed upstairs, to the fire. He looked around desperately for Tony, then caught a glimpse of him sprawled on the floor with his hands behind him to prop himself up, staring at the fire in horror. His hair was mangled, his clothes stained with a little blood.

"Tony!" cried Logan as he lunged towards him. Tony had pushed himself up and was now beginning to walk towards the fire.

"My friends…" he seemed to say, murmuring to himself as he slowly approached the fire. His eyes suddenly widened and he took off running towards the fire. "No!" he cried out.

Logan used one last burst of energy and managed to grab hold of Tony's wrist just as he was about to plunge into the fire. Even from here, the fire was searing hot. Logan yanked back with all his might as Tony tried to wrench his hand out of Logan's. "What are you doing?!" he cried desperately. "The Avengers, I need to save them! Let me go!"

"Tony? What the ! #$ had gotten into you?" shouted Logan.

"Let me GO!" Tony screamed and raised his other fist in a punch to Logan's face, breaking his nose. Logan's grip loosened in pain as blood began to stream down his nose, and he could only stare hopelessly after Tony as he dove into the fire.

Suddenly, he realized that the fire was beginning to become smaller, and after a few more seconds, it was completely put out. And he saw Cassie, hovering a few feet outside the building. She was in a pair of shorts and a tank top, but she looked dead serious. She was staring at the limp form of Tony, lying in the middle of where the fire had been.

"What happened?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. He just took off and ran in."

Cassie flew into the building and looked around. She had managed to put out the fire, but the damage had been done. Almost the whole wall was destroyed and burnt, and most of the things in the room were already ruined. And in the midst of it all lay a perfectly unharmed metal cube.

"They must've missed that one," said Logan, looking at the cube. "It must've been set to explode later too."

"Where're the others?" asked Cassie, ignoring Logan's statement. "I've just picked up a healing spell, and I'm willing to give it a go on them."

"You could start with Tony first," said Logan, gesturing to Tony. She shrugged and got to work.

Later on, once everyone had received the healing spells, Logan contacted Nick Fury and he arrived with some other agents.

"Looks like you missed one, huh?" he said as Fury inspected the damage.

"Looks like I did," he replied. "Thank you for noticing. Cassandra, good job with putting out the fire. Thanks a lot for your help."

Cassie nodded. "No problem, Director Fury."

"You two can go home now," Fury said, dismissing them. They nodded and headed off, Cassie flying and Logan on his bike.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Cassandra's P.O.V.**_

"We seriously need to do something," said Cassie.

The team was discussing over breakfast. They had no idea what they were going to do to take down Magneto, but they knew that they had to do something.

Deadpool had arrived home early in the morning, so he was included in the discussion too.

"We need to get permission from Fury first, right?" asked Jayla. "I mean, isn't he, like, in charge of all the superheroes out there?"

"I guess so," replied Logan. "But he already gave us permission. We need to figure out something, and fast too."

"I don't mind if Magneto destroys the world," said Deadpool suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. "I mean, no one truly appreciates our help, right? Just let those pesky money-chasing humans die."

"But you chase money too," Alex pointed out.

"Yeah, but I do it so I can get money to buy more weapons to defend them," protested Deadpool.

"We still need to protect them, it's our duty." Alex leaned back in her chair and hugged herself.

"I don't get it," said Cassie after a while. "Why does Magneto hate humans so much?"

"Because they hate mutants, duh," Deadpool said while he stretched in his chair. "This is getting boring. Can we get to the part where we blow up stuff and kill people?"

"Okay, fine." Alexandra took out a small tracking device. "I managed to scan Magneto on the 4th of July attack, and I think that I could use this to track him. It might take a while, though."

"So… What do we do when we find him?" asked Slenderman. "He's definitely going to be expecting us, considering he hasn't made a move to blow up our house yet."

Cassie shuddered. "We better be quick, before he does blow up our house."

"Give me the bomb," said Alex suddenly, interrupting Cassie. "I can try to track its energy source."

"What bomb?" said Jayla suddenly, panicked. "I didn't know there was a bomb. When is it gonna blow up?"

"The diffused bomb from before, silly," said Deadpool as Jayla flushed. Cassie's eyes widened for some reason, and Deadpool and her seemed to have a silent conversation before she went back to normal.

"I got it," said Logan as he came back from the lab. "Here." He passed the metal cube to Alex.

"Thanks." She took it from him, and set to work.

"Let's devise the plan now," said Deadpool, straightening up. "Option one : We sneak in, grab the Cube, then go. Option two – which I prefer more – Blow up the shit out of his place, then take the Cube, then go."

"I like option two more as well, Deadpool," Cassie said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone, "but he could be expecting us, like Slenderman said."

"So?" argued Deadpool. "Even if he knows we're coming, and we blow his place up, he can't do anything."

"Obviously he'll send the Brotherhood to guard the perimeters. Use some of that brain of yours." Logan had an exasperated look on his face.

Deadpool was silent for a while. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he huffed.

"So… I think that we'll send Slenderman over there to go and get the Cube, then we head back," said Cassie as she looked at Slenderman. "Is that alright?"

Slenderman looked taken aback. "Me?" he asked. "I don't really get why you're choosing to send me in, of all people…"

"Cause you're an infiltrator," said Jayla. "You're also really good at sneaking around places and going unnoticed."

"Like what you do when you stalk your prey," added in Deadpool.

"And your Slenderwalking abilities would be really useful," Logan chimed in.

"Okay, okay," said Slenderman, raising both his hands in surrender. "But shouldn't someone else come with me too?"

"No," said Deadpool, Cassie, Jayla, Logan and Alex all at once.

"Why not?" said Slenderman, clearly surprised.

"Okay, look here." Cassie leaned forward. "If someone goes with you, then we would be more noticeable. And we totally do not want that. Also, we're mostly fighters, so we could form the distraction while you head in."

"Okay…" said Slenderman, slowly leaning back into his chair. "Okay."

"So is that the plan?" asked Deadpool. "Cause it's waaayyyy too boring."

"You get to kill people," stated Cassie.

"Oh, yeah," said Deadpool thoughtfully. "I do."

"So is it settled?" asked Alex. She had been listening to the whole conversation while tracking.

"I guess it is," replied Logan as he stood up. "I'm gonna go out for a while."

"Yeah, okay," said Cassie. "Meeting dismisse–"

She was interrupted by a loud continuous beeping. Her eyes narrowed, and everybody turned to face Alex who was staring at the bomb that was placed right in front of her. The beeping got faster and faster, and Logan barely managed to shove Alex out of the way before a loud boom sounded throughout the entire house.

Cassie's chair fell back, and she crashed hard onto the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of her lungs, and she scrambled to stand up while gasping desperately for air. She backed off from the fire and tripped on a broken piece of wood from the table. Slenderman rushed to her just in time to catch her from the fall. He had blood oozing from his forehead, but other than that he looked fine.

"Thanks," she managed to say as she regained her footing. "I'll go save the others."

"No," said Slenderman, raising a hand to stop her. "You work on putting out the fire, I'll save them."

Just then, another boom sounded, this time below them. Cassie hovered off the ground by a few centimeters as it began to shake violently.

"Go," said Slenderman. "There's one more downstairs too."

She nodded and got to work.

 _ **Slenderman's P.O.V.**_

Slenderman struggled to go around the flames. He had to get to the others. The flames seemed to be pulling him in, and he felt the urge to just jump into it. He did his best to resist the urge with the memory of Jayla's amnesia.

Suddenly, some spiky hair popped out from the opposite side, and soon Logan was rushing past the flames. He had Alex's limp form in his arms, and he quickly placed her outside away from the fire before rushing back in. Cassie seemed to be shouting a spell furiously with her hands outstretched towards the fire, and she looked very frustrated.

As Slenderman turned back, he suddenly caught a glimpse of yellow amongst the blue flames. He Slenderwalked over there to find Jayla. She had already stood up, and was trying to get out of the flames' path. Slenderman gripped her wrist and teleported outside with her.

In the daylight, Slenderman could clearly see some pieces of metal poking out from her shirt, blood streaming down alongside it. Jayla thanked him, and he rushed back inside just in time to see a madly grinning Deadpool emerge from the flames.

"You know," shouted Deadpool over Cassie's shouting and the roar of the flames. "The feeling of being torn apart from the inside out is actually quite cool."

"What the hell did you do?" shouted Logan in reply. "You're already mentally unhinged enough, okay?"

"Yeah, I know, but I just took a stroll through and it felt quite cool."

The three men stood by Cassie as she continued working her spell. Finally, she shouted the end of the spells at the top of her lungs, raised her hands above her head – where a metallic silver orb seemed to form in between her palms – and hurled the orb towards the fire.

The flames pulsed for a second before shrinking back down incredibly fast to the size of a candle flame. Cassie trudged over and stomped violently on it, and the flames were extinguished.

Logan, Slenderman and Deadpool only stared at what Cassie would do for a reaction. She stood over the burnt mess of the dining room, and was breathing heavily. Suddenly, she threw her hands up in frustration and exasperation.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" she shouted angrily. "Why the hell is this happening?! Stupid Magneto! Stupid Brotherhood! They should all go rot in hell!"

Slenderman had the guts to approach her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Cassie, it–"

"No!" She didn't turn around to face him. "It's not alright! It will never be! Just look at this ! #$ing mess!" She waved her hands around. "It's gonna take ages to repair all this shit!"

Slenderman saw Deadpool lean closer to Logan out of the corner of his eye. "I've never seen her swearing like this…" he whispered, and Logan simply nodded, while Cassie continued her rant.

"I just _HATE_ this! Now I have to restore this whole place with nothing but my useless spells! And then we need to attack Magneto, but how the hell am I gonna repair this place in such a short time?! Where's my axe?" She suddenly whipped around, and Slenderman was startled to see tears of frustration staining her red cheeks. She found her axe on the floor, picked it up, and hurled it at the remains of the kitchen. It cut through the kitchen counter like butter, and stayed there.

"Might as well destroy this place some more since there's nothing that we can do!" she shouted.

"Cassie, don't," said Deadpool. "You're making things worse."

"I know, right?" she replied him, laughing bitterly. "But who is to blame?" Her voice softened a little, but it showed no signs that she was actually feeling better. "When I find Magneto, I'm going to murder him."

She looked up at them and met each of their eyes, before yanking her axe out of the kitchen counter and stomping upstairs. "I'm gonna go and do my shit. Whatever the case is, just leave me alone."

The three boys stood frozen until they heard the slam of a door.

"Wow," said Deadpool, still staring at the staircase in shock. "She's seriously upset."

Logan sighed and slumped down onto the couch – at least what was left of it. "We can't blame her if she feels stressed out. She's the one who has to do all the restoration spells anyways."

"I hope that she'll be fine," said Slenderman as he leaned against the wall. It made a creaking sound, and he immediately stood up straight.

"She'll be fine," assured Deadpool. "I hope."


	19. Chapter 18

_**Alexandra's P.O.V.**_

Alexandra woke up to the sounds of shouting. She opened her eyes – they felt strangely heavy – and found herself peering up at the face of Jayla. She realized only now that she was lying on the floor outside the house.

"Are you okay?" asked Jayla with a concerned look on her face. She nodded faintly. She realized that she felt strangely exhausted, not only physically but emotionally too. She closed her eyes again and easily tuned out Jayla's voice, before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Alexandra rolled on her side and was shocked to realize that she was lying on something soft and fluffy. Her eyes flew open, and she realized that she was in her bed. Outside it was dark, and she was starving. She was still in her tattered clothes from the explosion, and her hair was covered in soot.

She lazily rolled out of bed, and headed for the bathroom while stretching her arms over her head. She flung off her clothes and stepped into the shower. It felt kind of nice to simply stand there, underneath the flow of warm water, and not worry about anything.

After her shower, she changed and headed downstairs. The house was a mess, the front door blown off its hinges and nearly the whole kitchen and living room destroyed. The stairs creaked as she descended. Even though the house was in tatters, it was free of dust and soot.

"Hi guys," Alex said as she wandered into the area that had once been the living room. Logan was sitting on a chair that he had probably acquired from the infirmary. Slenderman was leaning on a wall. They had both showered and had gotten changed.

"Where're the others?" Alex asked as she approached the fridge. Fortunately, it was one of the few things that hadn't been burnt to bits. She flung the door open and was surprised to find it still working. Grabbing a sandwich that she had made the day before, she turned back to them.

"Cassie's… bothered," answered Logan, "while Deadpool and Jayla are cleaning up."

"Oh," was all that she could say for the moment. Slenderman seemed strangely quiet, and he was just standing there in the corner while looking blank.

"Is Slenderman… asleep?" asked Alex curiously.

"No, I don't think he is. Are you asleep, Slender buddy?" Logan turned to face him. Slenderman briefly shook his head before staring off into space again.

"Oh, sorry then," she said, offering a sheepish grin.

Just then, they heard a 'ding!' sound. Alex, Logan and Slenderman all went into combat mode on instinct, but they soon realized that it was just the elevator doors opening for Deadpool and Jayla. They were both covered in dirt, and looked tired but sort off cheerful.

"Heyo peeps," greeted Jayla as they stepped into the living room. "Just done with the lower floors. The lab's as good as new, and so is the training room."

"But… how?" asked Logan. "I thought that they were all damaged too."

"I think that Cassie's been working on her spells," said Deadpool. "She probably felt bad for throwing a tantrum, and is probably making up for it."

It was then that Alex realized the shouting from before – when she was still out in the front of the house – must've came from the angry Cassie. She also noticed the door slowly fixing, and the sofa's slowly returning to their original state. It was as if the house had a healing factor.

"That's great," said Slenderman. Finally he spoke.

"Yeah, it is," replied Logan.

"You know what?" said Alexandra. "Who's hungry?"

"I'm starving, man," complained Deadpool. "I don't suspect there's any food?"

"I'm hungry too," admitted Jayla.

They glanced at Logan, who simply shrugged, while Slenderman nodded.

"Okay," confirmed Alex. "You guys go get cleaned up, and I'll head off to buy some chimichangas for ourselves."

"Chimichangas?" Deadpool's voice almost rose an octave higher. "You've got good taste, my friend!"

"I know." Alex grabbed her car keys and stepped outside. "Anyone wants to come?"

"I guess that I could," said Logan, rising from his seat on the ground and joining her.

"Alright then, it's settled." Alex was about to climb into the driver's seat, but Logan stopped her.

"I'll drive, okay?" Alex simply clambered into the passenger seat instead, and they sped off into the night.

 _ **Jayla's P.O.V.**_

Once Alex had left, both Deadpool and Jayla had gone up to their respective rooms. Jayla had rushed into the shower, and it was amazing to feel so fresh after it. She changed into a yellow T-shirt and a pair of denim shorts, and let her wet hair dangle carelessly over her shoulders. She was feeling too lazy to dry her hair.

Once she was done, she flopped on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, recapping the day slowly. She had never spent much time with Deadpool before, and she never knew how much fun – and also how stupidly ridiculous – he could be at times.

She eventually realized that she should probably go and check on Cassie, so she lazily rolled out of bed and padded over to her room. She knocked on the door – once, twice, three times – before she decided to just open it and have a peek inside.

Cassie had passed out due to exhaustion and was now lying in her bed. She was in new clothes, so that meant that she had probably showered. Her hair spread out in a mess across the pillows, and the blankets were bundled up around her. Cassie herself was curled up in the fetus position, and her mouth was hanging slightly open.

Jayla neared her bed and noticed a sheet of paper on her bedside table. Its right edge showed that it had been ripped out of a notebook. She picked it up and read it.

 _Guys,_

 _Sorry for the tantrum just now. I didn't mean to be so angry, I guess I just kind of lost control. I don't know if I said any hurtful things about you guys, and if I did, I'm sorry. I'm working on the restoration spells, even though I said that it was useless to even try. So sorry for the trouble that I have caused._

 _Hope that you guys can forgive me. I'll control my rage next time._

 _Cassie._

Jayla assumed that she must've wanted to leave the note outside someone's door or in the living room when no one was looking, but she had fallen asleep.

Jayla sighed and took one last glance at Cassie before trudging out the door.

 _ **Slenderman's P.O.V.**_

The moment Jayla closed the door behind her, Slenderman let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. He crawled back out from underneath Cassie's bed.

He had hid there the moment he heard someone knocking on the door. If anyone knew that he was here, they would probably suspect something.

Slenderman stared at the peacefully sleeping Cassie. It was so contrary to the raging Cassandra that he had just witnessed a while ago. However, he had read her note, and he did forgive her.

Cassie murmured something in her sleep and pulled the covers over her head. To Slenderman's surprise, it sounded like his name, but it couldn't have been it.

He studied her for a while more, before Slenderwalking back to his room. In his room, he flopped on his bed. He didn't feel like sleeping tonight, but there was really nothing else that he could do. He was afraid that if he let himself sleep, he'll end up hunting.

He gripped his head with both his hands and sat up. He looked around his room. It was neat as usual, with some books stacked in the corner of his desk. The bedside table had a lamp, and then there was his wardrobe filled with his many suits. Other than that, the room was practically bare – even the walls were painted white and there was no carpet on the floor.

There was nothing that he could use to occupy himself. Suddenly, he realized that he didn't actually have a superhero costume. Deadpool had told him that several times, but he had argued that his suit was a good enough costume. Now, however, he realized that maybe he _should_ get a costume, so he won't have to ruin his precious suits every single time he gets himself involved in a fight.

He got up and Slenderwalked into the storeroom of the house. It was quite big, with plenty of empty space. He grabbed the materials that he needed and teleported back to his own room, getting to work.

 **A/N: You can check out the costume on my Deviantart page, under Team Obliteration. ( .com)**


	20. Chapter 19

The team had finally settled on their plan, and had decided to begin their attack. They successfully tracked Magneto down to Genosha, and they 'borrowed' a jet from S.H.I.E.L.D. to begin their journey. The house was still under repair, and Cassandra had managed to use a glamour spell to prevent any suspicions from passersby.

 **A/N: When they're in their costumes, I'll address them by their superhero names.**

 _ **Logan's(Wolverine in this case) P.O.V.**_

"Guys?" said Wolverine. He was piloting the jet that Deadpool had somehow managed to steal from S.H.I.E.L.D. "Y'all ready? Suited up?"

"Yeah." Cassandra Axe leaned over his seat to peer out the window. "Are we there yet?"

"Cassie, we just left the house."

"Oh, yeah."

There was a sudden loud thump. Wolverine whipped his head behind and peered around. "What was that?"

"I can't find my super-duper large machine gun that I kept in this jet the last time I came here," Deadpool whined as he threw a few weapons over his shoulder. Axe caught them right in time before they smashed into the dashboard.

"Careful, you whacko!" yelled Axe. "You almost destroyed the jet!"

"This is my jet, and I know that it would still work fine after a few scratches."

"What?" said Wolverine, turning back to the dashboard. "Since when did you get a jet?"

"Since I stole it from S.H.I.E.L.D. a bazillion years ago!" replied Deadpool, still searching.

"And why on earth would you need a machine gun?" asked Jayla. She preferred being called Jayla, even when suited up. After her amnesia, she seemed to feel that 'Lady Wolverine' was a very odd and unoriginal name.

"Because," said Deadpool, turning around, the gun in his hands. "I like things that go 'BANGBANGBANG!' I found it by the way."

"Shh…" warned Axe. "Can't you see that Alexandra and Slenderman are both sleeping, you dumbo?"

"Whoops…"

"We're going to try and locate the Destruction Cube altogether, remember the plan change?" said Wolverine. "We ain't going there to pick a fight."

"Yeah, but if there is a fight, I'm all prepared."

After a moment or two, Wolverine announced, "We're almost there."

"Invisibility mode?" asked Axe, leaning back in her chair and gathering up her blades.

"Yup."

"WAKE UP PEOPLE!" cried Deadpool insanely loudly. Kynetico jumped and her eyes flew open in shock, while Slenderman rubbed his head and looked around blankly. Even Wolverine jumped a little in his seat.

"! #$ you, Deadpool!" yelled Wolverine. "I almost crashed the goddamn jet!"

"That's why you're not suited to pilot _my_ jet," retorted Deadpool.

"I genuinely thought that we had actually crashed into the sea and Deadpool was trying to wake us up to save our lives," admitted Kynetico, who had sat up straight and was peering around. Slenderman stretched in his seat, and said, "How long more?"

"5 more minutes," replied Wolverine.

"That was quick," said Jayla in surprise.

"Obviously," said Deadpool. "My jet's awesome, of course it's fast." He stood there with a boastful smile. "Just like how I'm super smart."

"Super smart?" said Axe while making a gagging sound. "Do you even know what WWW stands for?"

"Yeah," answered Deadpool. "It stands for me: Wade Winston Wilson."

"You're so damn stupid, do you hear me?" said Axe again with a grin.

Suddenly, the jet swerved, and Deadpool was grabbed hold of one of the chairs to prevent himself from crashing into Alex. "The hell?!"

"Sorry," Wolverine said, the faintest of a smirk on his lips.

After a few more moments, Kynetico said, "Guys, I think that we're here."

"Yeah," replied Wolverine. "We are."

"Hurry up man," whined Deadpool. "Land it now! I wanna kick some butt so badly!"

Wolverine slowly landed the jet, and Deadpool jumped out in excitement. He was just about to raise his gun high and start yelling his battle cry, but Wolverine managed to stop him just in time.

"Shut up!" he hissed. He turned to face the others who had all descended from the jet and were gathered around. "Split up, in your pairs. Go."

The team took off in their different directions.

 _ **Alexandra's (Kynetico) P.O.V.**_

Kynetico had been paired up with Wolverine, and she had absolutely no problem about it. They ventured into the main building, and started searching.

"You've been here before?" asked Kynetico as they walked down the hallways. The walls around them were mostly made of metal, probably so Magneto had complete control over the place.

"Yeah…" replied Wolverine. "Plenty of times." The corridor branched off into another one, and Wolverine immediately stopped. He sniffed the air, then yanked Kynetico's wrist and dragged her down the branch. "Mystique," he muttered under his breath.

They eventually slowed down and came to a door – also metal – and they pushed it open and peered inside. Nothing. Wolverine shrugged and pulled it shut.

Just as he turned around, suddenly he was yanked by some kind of invisible force. It lifted him up into the air and a hole opened up in the metal wall, leading to another hole, and another, and another. Before he could get dragged off by the force, Kynetico immediately used her own telekinesis to pull him back.

Wolverine grunted in pain. "At this rate I think my skeleton's gonna get ripped out…" he groaned. "Kynetico, just release me. I'll be fine… hopefully."

"No way I'm letting Magneto take you, not without a fight," Kynetico said defiantly.

Suddenly, it was as if Magneto had let go of Wolverine, and he came crashing into her with such a brutal amount of force that it made her vision turn red. He propped himself up with both of his hands, panting, before he was lifted into the air again and dragged away helplessly. Kynetico attempted to stop him, but she was too late.

She'd have to find the Cube on her own.

 _ **Jayla's P.O.V.**_

"I told you that all your weapons would be useless," Jayla said, nudging Deadpool as they trudged through the basement floors of Magneto's 'palace looking thingie'.

"Not necessarily," replied Deadpool defiantly. "If someone comes around here I could just shoot them and they'd collapse in a matter of seconds."

As if on cue, they heard some whistling coming from the corridor that they were passing by. Jayla shot Deadpool an annoyed look, and they stood with their backs against the wall, waiting, as the whistling got louder and louder…

Suddenly, Deadpool jumped in front of the corridor and started firing rapidly with his guns while yelling, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

There was a blur of silver and blue and soon Deadpool was staring in disbelief at the new gunshot wounds that he had just acquired. Jayla turned and saw Quicksilver standing not too far off with a little blood staining his blue outfit.

"Your bullets are fast," he said, "but not fast enough."

"You did that thing you did in X-Men : Days of Future Past, didn't you? That changing bullet direction thingie?" Quicksilver was staring at Deadpool with a confused expression.

"That's so kewl, though," said Deadpool as he unsheathed his katanas and launched himself at Quicksilver. Quicksilver got out of the way, but not before a long gash appeared down his back. He hissed angrily as Deadpool continued talking while fighting – Jayla joining in.

"The Flash is faster than you, okay? So don't think you're sooo fast. Cause you are not. Plus, your hair is ridiculous. I mean, I have no hair, but I still got better looks than you. Ask the lady here. She'll definitely tell you who looks better."

"Can you just shut up already?" yelled Quicksilver angrily at Deadpool.

"As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing above me that I can shut. And I will never stop talking, not even in death."

Deadpool continued blabbering on, and finally Quicksilver collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Is he dead?" asked Deadpool, leaning over Quicksilver. He seemed to be having one of those conversations with himself again.

After a short pause, he said, "Oh, okay then. At least he's hurt."

Quicksilver groaned as Deadpool yanked a communication device out of his pocket. "No way you're gonna use this to call for help, nuh-uh," said Deadpool, stomping hard on the device. "So long, sucker."

Deadpool began walking off, and Jayla had to jog to catch up with his long strides.

"You know, sometimes you _should_ learn how to shut up," she stated as they opened a door and glanced inside the room. "My ears are aching."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," replied Deadpool, not really listening to her. "Oooooh… Look at what I found." He headed into the room and returned with his guns reloaded and a few extra pistols. "More weapons." Jayla rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't take other people's stuff without their permission, you know?"

Jayla glanced behind her and was shocked to find Mystique standing there. She held up two pistols and they were both aimed at Deadpool's and her foreheads.

"Ayeee…. Mystique!" Deadpool said, spreading his arms. "Been a long time, eh? How's your relationship with Wolvie?"

"That was a long time ago, thank you very much," she growled, firing a shot at Deadpool's chest. "It'd be nice if you could shut up now."

"No way," replied Deadpool, grabbing his katanas and charging at Mystique. She shape shifted into Jayla, and for a moment Deadpool felt disoriented. Jayla saw him pause for a fraction of a second, before the two started fighting. Jayla eventually joined the fight, and when Deadpool managed to successfully fire a shot at Mystique, she fell to the ground and yelled at him. "Deadpool! What are you doing?! You got the wrong person!"

Deadpool looked confused, but he aimed his guns at Jayla after a moment's hesitation.

Jayla jumped to the side in disbelief, and she caught a glimpse of a smirking Mystique. But Jayla couldn't possibly dodge his bullets for forever. His aim was really good, and soon a bullet lodged itself in her forehead, and she blacked out.

 _ **Deadpool's P.O.V.**_

Deadpool managed to keep a straight face as he was firing at the second Jayla, and soon she was down, a bullet lodged in her forehead. The other Jayla raised a hand for him to help her up, but he ignored it and simply stood at a distance.

" **Just wait…"** muttered Bold inside his head. **"Patience…"**

Suddenly, the other Jayla sprang up, and slowly transformed back into Mystique.

"I always knew that you were a stupid bastard," she said with a smirk, wiping some blood off her mouth.

"No, I just wanted to get one of you out of the way so I could find out who was who," replied Deadpool. "You both have healing factors anyway, and you just walked right into my trap." He raised both his guns and started firing rapidly at Mystique, who had been unable to get out of the way in collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Who's the stupid bastard now?"

Deadpool went around looking for something to tie up both Mystique and Quicksilver to prevent them from going anywhere.

Once he had tied them up and locked them in one of the rooms, he headed back to the real Jayla to find her leaning against a pillar.

"You idiot!" she yelled at him, rubbing her forehead. "Why'd you shoot me?"

"I had to get one of you out of my way. I didn't want to get confused, and I was sure that Mystique would jump at the opportunity to strike me once you were down," he said. "Sorry."

Jayla stared at him with a blank expression for a while, before muttering, "You're a damn genius."

"I know!" laughed Deadpool.

"Okay, now don't start bragging about yourself. Let's get on to finding the Cube already."

"Fine, fine, whatever."

Deadpool started walking off, but Jayla grabbed his wrist and pulled him back before planting a quick kiss on his cheek. He stared at her for a while, feeling his face go red.

"Stop staring at me like that," said Jayla. "Let's go now." She started walking off, and Deadpool was glad that he was wearing a mask.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Cassandra's (Axe's) P.O.V.**_

Axe and Slenderman had both Slender-walked to many places in the building, but so far they had come across nothing.

"I think we should go on foot," said Axe, glancing worriedly at Slenderman. "Aren't you exhausted from teleporting around so much?"

He sighed. "No, I'm not. I guess that I've done it so many times until it's become normal."

They were standing on the beach, but Axe had cast an invisibility spell on the both of them.

"But we should still go on foot," reasoned Axe. "We haven't found anything at all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Slenderman took her hand, and they both teleported into the building, beginning to walk as they appeared there.

"What if it's not in the building?" asked Axe, worried that they were looking in the wrong place.

"Well…" Slenderman looked thoughtful. "Okay, cast a speed spell on me, and I'll go check some other places."

"Okay then." Axe chanted her spell, and then Slenderman was off.

A few minutes later, Slenderman appeared next to her, panting slightly.

"Checked everywhere else. I don't think there's anything outside this building."

"Okay, let's go." Axe hovered slightly off the floor, and they headed down the corridor.

It soon opened into a wide room with a few doors. They checked the doors, and none of them had anything important except for one, which led off into another corridor.

"I'm getting damn sick of corridors, y'know," said Axe in exasperation as they went through the corridor.

"Indeed," agreed Slenderman. They came to another door, just like every other one.

"If this doesn't lead to something I'm going to murder someone." Axe grabbed the door handle and swung it open.

Inside was a room full of weapons. "Useless," muttered Axe, swinging the door shut.

"Wait," Slenderman stopped her. "There's someone in there."

Axe gave him a questioning look. "No…?"

"Trust me," he said, pushing the door open again. It creaked as he closed it behind him, and they both cringed.

Now that they were inside the room, Axe could see that it was actually quite big, and there was a large array of weapons – even including a Sentinel. One corner of the room was bathed in electric blue and scarlet red light. Slenderman gestured for her to stay quiet, and he neared the source of the light. Axe saw him looking taken aback, and he quickly rushed back to her.

"Scarlet Witch," he explained. "She can't see us, but she'll soon sense us. What do we do now?"

Axe stared at him. "I don't know. Just don't use magic, she can make it backfire on you."

"I know. I remember what happened on the 4th of July." Slenderman looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll just use my Slender Sickness, I guess."

"No!" hissed Axe, grabbing his wrist. "Isn't that magic?"

"It's not. Trust me." She let his wrist go, and he walked up to Scarlet Witch, standing right in front of her. She was checking her nails and humming a tune to herself, completely oblivious to the invisible Slenderman in front of her.

He crossed his arms and stared straight at Scarlet Witch. Abruptly, she stopped humming. She looked up from her red nails and red sparks danced in between her fingers. She glanced around, her eyebrows furrowed.

Axe saw Slenderman's arms tense out of the corner of her eye, and suddenly Scarlet Witch was shaking her head and covering her ears with her palms. "What's this noise…" she whined helplessly as Slenderman's tentacles started to sprout from his back. He let his hands drop at his sides, and he stared down at Scarlet.

She began sweating and backed herself up into the corner of the wall. Her eyes darted around wildly, as if she was trying to see something that wasn't actually there.

"Stop…" she said helplessly, her voice straining. "Stop it…" She raised both her hands and attempted a spell, but the red sparks just faded away into nothingness. She was too weak to try out any spells at the moment. Axe watched on with amazement, fascination and terror.

Soon, Scarlet Witch had begun shivering, and she finally passed out. Axe glanced back at Slendy and was shocked to see him towering at around 10 feet tall, his head almost touching the ceiling.

"Slendy…?" said Axe hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Slenderman didn't reply, and for a moment Axe was worried if he went into one of those losing-control phases. He suddenly breathed in sharply, the air hissing through his teeth. And then he began to shrink back down to his regular height (which was still very of tall).

"I'm fine," replied Slenderman. "Perfectly fine…" He placed a hand on the wall to steady himself as he gazed at Scarlet Witch.

"She's gonna be out for a while, but we don't want her here just in case she wakes up earlier," said Slenderman. He neared her and gingerly lifted her into his arms, like he was carrying some sort of explosive. Axe felt a pang of jealousy, but she quickly pushed it away. _Not now…_ she reminded herself.

"I'll have to teleport her somewhere far off," explained Slenderman. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Axe nodded, and he disappeared.

While he was gone, Axe stood up and neared the electric blue light. She gasped and jumped back in shock. _Oh my god…_

In front of her was an electric blue cube with a black colored orb in its core. It was hovering on a metal dish in a glass tank. The glass was really thick, and the top and bottom of the tank was made of thick metal plates that could slide open.

The Destruction Cube.

 _This is it… This is the cube…_ Axe thought to herself. She wondered whether she'd need some kind of special gloves to hold the Cube, or else maybe her hands would burn to bits. She stared at it, and for some reason she felt like the Cube was reeling her in, telling her to come closer.

 _The power…_ she thought, feeling a little helpless. _If only I could get it out of the tank, it would all be mine. Mine, and mine only._

She realized that she was actually walking over to the tank. _No, no, what am I doing? But that – No, I need the power. It will all be mine. Everything I want._ She hovered over the top of the tank, trying to wrench it open with her bare hands.

 _It has to be mine. It has to. I nee-_

She barely registered something slithering around her right ankle, and noticed it only when she was dragged downwards. Her grip on the tank slipped, and a hand wrapped around her wrist as she was pulled to the ground. She landed hard on her feet and the hand on her wrist spun her around. She was suddenly standing face to face with Slenderman.

"What are you doing, Axe? Are you okay?" Slenderman's eyebrows (at least where they should've been) were knitted in confusion. "What's going on?"

It was as if the rest of the world had suddenly come into focus, and the desire to have the Cube all to herself was gone. She felt Slenderman's breath hot on her face – they were standing so close – and she realized with a jolt that she never really knew that Slenderman needed to breathe until this moment.

"Axe? Cassie?" said Slenderman again.

"Yeah…" said Axe. It took an effort to even say that. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What on earth were you doing?"

"It kind of… reeled me in." She looked up at him. "Sorry… I kind of lost control."

Slenderman nodded as if he understood, and he proceeded to the tank, inspecting the Cube. Axe neared him and felt the desire slowly creep in again, but she pushed it back down.

"It's… amazing," said Slenderman. "Wow."

"You don't feel any urges?" asked Axe.

"Nope," he replied. "Not at all. Not a single bit. I guess it's because I'm not really human anymore." He shrugged, placing a hand on the tank. "Wow, though."

Axe looked around the room, trying to push the urge for power out of her head. She didn't know that the Cube could also do that. She noticed a large window placed on the right wall, and the room wasn't as crowded with weapons and boxes as she thought it was.

She thought she saw something pass by outside the window, but she assumed that it was just a figment of her imagination. She stared had, just to confirm, then just as she was looking away she heard the sound of glass shattering.

She turned back and glass shards flew around her. She raised her hands to shield herself from the sudden blinding light and the glass. Slenderman whipped around, his tentacles tensing.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed three people before them.

Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike and Omega Red.

The three of them looked around, ready to fight. She tensed, but Sabretooth's eyes just swept over her, as if he didn't see her. Then she realized that he actually _couldn't_.

She immediately stopped Slenderman from doing anything and gestured to him to stay quiet. He seemed to understand why, and the two just stood glued to the spot.

"They were here just a second ago," growled Sabretooth, sniffing the air. Axe had to stifle a laugh – he looked ridiculous.

"Are you sure?" said Lady Deathstrike, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Yes." He sniffed the air once again, and then his head jerked to look at the two of them. Axe felt her blood run cold.

"There," he pointed.

"I don't see anything…" said Omega Red, but he was already charging at them.

Axe pushed Slenderman out of the way and attempted to jump out of the way too, but she was a second too late. Sabretooth's claws scraped her costume, cutting easily through the metal and grazing her waist. Blood oozed from the cut, and the invisibility spell wavered before fading off. Slenderman's expression was either blank or shocked – she couldn't tell – and Sabretooth was grinning madly.

"Ohh… I see…" said Lady Deathstrike, nodding slightly. She helped Sabretooth take down Axe, while Omega red sparred with Slenderman.

Axe swung her axe with all her might, the momentum throwing her slightly off balance. It slammed into Sabretooth's skull, and he skidded to the ground. Lady Deathstrike barely dodged it. She swiped her claws at her, and they cut through her metal armor like butter. Axe arched her back, dodging another swipe, and took off flying as soon as Lady Deathstrike pulled her hand away.

Once Axe was up in the air, she had gathered enough momentum and dove down towards Lady Deathstrike, swinging her axe. It cut a huge mark in her left cheek, but it soon healed up.

"You little bitch," growled a voice from behind her. She barely managed to duck as a fist soared through the air above her head with bone cracking speed. She scrambled out of the way and drew a large cut down Sabretooth's back. Blood oozed out of the wound, and he roared with rage.

She swung her axe in the opposite direction, and it slammed into Lady Deathstrike's torso. She stumbled backwards, gasping once, before she swiped her claws at Axe's face. She was too slow to parry her strike or jump out of the way in time. Five long claw marks appeared on her right cheek, blood dripping out of it.

She ignored the blossoming pain and flew up a little in an attempt to send a flying kick to Lady Deathstrike – all in one swift movement. Her foot crashed hard into her chest, and they both tumbled to the ground, Axe landing perfectly on her feet. All the while, she had been muttering a protective spell, and it was finally finished.

Axe spun around just in time to block a strike from Sabretooth with her axe. It shuddered as his fist came into contact with it. Axe swung it and it cut a rip in his suit. He ignored it and threw a punch at Axe's torso. She skidded out of the way in time and slammed her axe down into Sabretooth's head. He roared in pain as she yanked it back out, it's end dripping with blood, and Sabretooth stumbled to the ground.

She stood there in triumph before she heard something shuffle behind her. But she was too late.

Five razor sharp blades pierced her torso, and she could only stare at them in shock. They were yanked out, and the world seemed to blur. Black spots danced before her eyes, and she struggled to stay awake.

 _How could I be so careless? Did that protective spell not work?_

A fist slammed into the back of her head, and soon there was also another that slammed into her ribs. She heard a crack, and realized that they were broken. She tripped on her own feet and stumbled to the ground helplessly.

Someone stomped on her back, and she felt her spine snap. _I'm gonna die, oh my god, I'm gonna-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a laugh, and then the darkness engulfed her, the silence so silent that she felt that she couldn't even think anymore.

 _ **Slenderman's P.O.V.**_

Slenderman heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking, and caught a glimpse of Lady Deathstrike laughing evilly while she stomped on Axe's back. He felt his heart skip a beat.

 _No... It- It can't be…._

While he was distracted, Omega Red's coil whipped at him, and he stumbled. He couldn't really think straight. He kept on staring in utter disbelief at Axe. She couldn't… No… She couldn't be really…

 _Dead._

But she was twisted in such a wrong angle, like a rag doll with its joints all twisted up.

He felt himself choke on a sob, and heard Omega Red say, "Aw… Now he's crying." His voice sounded far away.

Suddenly, five claws ripped through his suit, and he saw Lady Deathstrike. Rage and anger replaced his disbelief, and he almost lost control and blacked out. But he stayed conscious and continued fighting.

Instead of just one person there were now three people fighting him. He plunged a sharpened tip of his tendrils through Lady Deathstrike, and yanked out one of her organs. She stared in disbelief and crumpled to the ground. He threw a punch at Sabretooth's face and began choking him, dropping Lady Deathstrike's organ. This all used to be very normal for him, back when he was a killer.

He lifted Sabretooth into the air and threw him at the nearest wall. He was just about to turn to Omega Red when metal coils wrapped around him, pinning his arms and tendrils to his sides. He struggled to escape, but it was no use.

"Look who's a monster?" said Omega Red, grinning, before his coils sparked with electricity. Shock passed through Slenderman, he didn't know that electrocuting felt so terrible, so painful, then he blacked out.

Slenderman dropped to the ground, lifeless as a rag doll. Lady Deathstrike was taking quite a while to heal, so Omega Red simply dragged her to the tank and used her adamantium claws to cut the tank open. He picked up the glowing blue orb and loaded her into the helicopter. Sabretooth helped with Slenderman, and once everyone was in the helicopter, they headed off.


	22. Guys

**A/N : Hey guys! If you wanna see the continuous of the story, you could head over to .com**

 **You'll find all the chapters over there.**

 **They'll all be under the Fanfictions tab.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCCHHHHH**

 **The story still has a lot more that's going to happen, so... Do head over I guess!**

 **By the way, there are some awesome fanfics that I would like to recommend to you guys.**

 **1: Blood and Ink (Deadpool fanfic)**

 **2: A Slender Chance (Slenderman fanfic)**

 **It'd be awesome if you could tell the authors of these fanfic that I led you there, since I'm a true fan of them. (Maybe I shud write a fanfic about** ** _THEM_** **XD)**


End file.
